Baby Mockingjays
by MissWaffles101
Summary: Wondering how Katniss' pregnancy really went with Peeta? This story starts ten years after the rebellion in Mockingjay. Please review and tell me what you think! All characters and actions belong to my favorite author Suzanne Collins and Scholasitc. Happy Reading!
1. Chapter 1: Clues

Chapter 1: The Clues

"Peeta!" I scream. I just lied on the bed in pain, waiting for him for this whole morning. I thought he went off to the bakery so I waited to see, but I couldn't take it any more, but he finally came in with a worried face.

"Katniss! What's wrong!" he yells running into our bedroom finding me on the bed.

"I need help! Take me to the doctor's please!"

Peeta scooped me up and carried me all the way there. What could be happening to me?

As we entered the hospital, Peeta finally letting me down, I grew very worried. I hated the hospital, since I've been in there for so many times.

Peeta wrote out the forms while I just sat there shaking. He knew I hated it here, so he put his arm around me.

The nurse finally called us in, and I got to see my doctor, Doctor Milller.

"Katniss? Are you feeling alright?" he asked I sat in the chair breathing hard, holding my stomach.

"I really don't feel right. My stomach has been churning for days!" I say. Peeta looks at me strangely, like he hasn't known anything that has been happening to me. I've been keeping to myself lately.

"Well, let me see if I can figure out what's wrong," he says. He washes his hands and puts on some gloves. Then he opens up the cabinet and pulls out a needle. I then start to jerk and Peeta notices this and squeezes my hand.

He presses the needle into my arm searing with pain, but then I take a sigh of relief when she takes it out.

"I'll be right back, this will help me figure out what's wrong," and then he leaves with Peeta and me standing in the empty, quiet room.

Then for no reason, I just get up and hug him, but he understands.

"I know Katniss, you'll be fine, I'm sure it's nothing serious," he says. Dr, Miller comes back with a blank expression on his face.

"Oh, I think you both should find this out on your own," he says with a smile.

We exchange glances for a moment. What could that possibly mean?


	2. Chapter 2: Difficult

Chapter 2: Difficulties

Peeta carried me home again, even though I felt perfectly fine, but he didn't.

"Katniss, what do you think he meant?" he asked still carrying me.

"I don't know, give me a few days to think on it, maybe I'll know,"

_A few days later….._

I walked into the bedroom where Peeta was sleeping.

"Peeta!" I yelled, and he fell off the bed. "Katniss, what it is it? Are you hurt?"

"No, but I found the answer to my problem," I say. He just looks at me.

"What?"

"Peeta, I'm pregnant," A smile lights up on his face. "Really?" I nod. "Yes! We got what we wanted!" I say.

Okay, it's only been a couple of days when we found this out, and this is not what I wanted. I walk downstairs to where Peeta is reading a book.

"Peeta, I can't do this!" I suddenly scream at him. "I just can't! It's only been two days, imagine nine months!"

He gets up calmly and just hugs me, "I know it's hard, but you're going to get through it, and I'll be with you for the entire thing"

"I just want it to be over! Why did you even want this?" I scream at him. He just looks at me with a blank face. "Peeta, I'm sorry I didn't mean-

"I know babe, don't worry about it," and with that he comes and gives me a passionate kiss. After a while, I just stare into his eyes, like I did at Cinna right before I stepped into the tube which lifted me up into the arena. I wasn't ready for this, I needed his help.

"Peeta, I can't do this!" I scream at him, bursting into more tears. He completely understands, and just hugs me. "We'll get through it,"

Four months later, my belly has become a bit bigger and swollen, but I haven't felt much.. It's only been four months, so I was due to my first ultrasound in a few days. Everything has been really hard lately, even me doing absolutely nothing, but the side effects have definitely been working. I had awful contractions, which Peeta was by for every one. The bathroom has become my new bedroom too. You have no idea.

"Three months to go babe, and you've been doing fine," He was right. The baby and I were safe and sound and that's what I mostly cared about. Except I really got sick of morning sickness, and the only thing I've been eating lately is chocolate ice cream, because that's all I've wanted to eat. My mother warned me of this, but it's cravings, totally normal. I've been extra moody around Peeta too, but he got used to it on the second month.

"Please tell me this will be our only child," I say. Peeta looks at me and gives me a half smile. I knew what he was thinking. "For a while, but let's just focus on this one,"

After four weeks of puking and mood swings, there's only five more months, and lots of people have been helping out, including Haymitch. Well, he just gave us a bottle of wine, like we're ever going to drink that. But Effie gave us some baby clothes, and my mother gave us some food and caring supplies. Peeta was working on the baby's nursery and made it a forest theme. I really enjoyed it, but I only got to see the walls, which is all he let me see. All I did was hang out in our room sleeping and eating.

Peeta walked in when I was laying on the bed, awake and stunned.

"Hey babe, you okay?" he asks. I nod sadly. I didn't feel very well but I kept up. Only forr more months, I should be okay. Four more months. Four more months….

"Katniss, stay with me," I flutter my eyelashes open to Peeta who's on top of me. I must've slept for a long time, because the sun is just going down outside.

I was really getting sick of this, but Peeta never let me down, hardly out of his sight. I don't think he's been to the bakery in weeks.

"Can I get you anything hon?" he asks.

"No, just stay here, I need you to stay with me," He squeezes my hand. "I'm not going anywhere," and starts to rub my belly. I smile, and he smiles back. "I think this one is a girl, who looks just like you," he says. I couldn't agree more.

**Please review on this, I need some advice for my first fan fiction!-MissWaffles101**


	3. Chapter 3: A While Away

Chapter 3: A Few to Go

"I can't believe it; you'll be a mommy in just a few months," Peeta says to me. I smile at him, "Me either, it was just yesterday I heard your name being called at the Reaping," I say. He smirks.

"The nursery is completed and is ready before our baby is born," said Peeta. "Do you want to see it?" I nod. He then takes my hand and drags me upstairs to the nursery for our baby. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw it. There were such elegant forest trees painted on the walls, and lots of greenery everywhere. I saw my bow and arrows hung on the wall, and clouds on the ceiling. My baby will be the next best hunter. It was beautiful.

"Oh Peeta, it's beautiful. Thank you so much," with that I gave him a kiss.

"I knew you'd like it. The baby will like it too," then he pats my tummy, which has gotten bigger in the last month. "I think you better go rest now," he says. Peeta picks me up and carries me to our bedroom and lays me gracefully on the bed. "Go to sleep Katniss, you need it," He was right, I was completely exhausted. So I layed down on our bed, and fell into a deep sleep.

_I saw it. My baby, being carried away by a nurse. "Where are you taking her?" I ask, but she doesn't hear me. "No!" I scream. The nurse disappears, and I try to get out of bed but the nurses are restricting me. I try to run out, but fall. I needed my baby, I couldn't let them take her. "Let my baby go!" I scream, but it was no use. "Katniss," someone says. I ignore it, and just keep screaming, "Katniss stop!" _

I awake on the bed, drenched in sweat with Peeta hovering over me.

"Katniss, did you have a nightmare?" he asked. I saw his worried face and just stared into his eyes.

"Someone, took our baby, and I couldn't get to her," I said.

"Katniss, our baby is fine and safe," he says as he rubs my belly. "It was just a dream," he layed next to me on the bed, and whispered into my ear, " We're going to get through it,"

After a while of carrying around our baby, people would notice me and talk for long convesations, and congratulating Peeta and I, including Haymitch. He was just alone asleep all day, until he saw me and said, "Congratulations sweetheart,"

I started not wanting to go anywhere, and just lay in bed. Peeta started to notice this, and got on me.

"Katniss, you need to get up! It won't help to lay in bed all day!" Peeta says in a serious tone. I glare at him. I just wanted to shut myself out from the world, and just sleep.

"I know it's hard, but you need to do this, let's go," But I just lay there, turned off. Peeta came over and scooped me up into his arms, and rock me slowly "You're going to be okay, just stay with me,"

**Okay, I know hardly anything has happened so far, but I've been pretty busy lately and I'm running out of ideas. I've only gotten one review so please review! Press the pretty blue button! I know I have also updated this so it now makes sense. Tune in to her first ultrasound! Ideas help too! -Author**


	4. Chapter 4: New Ideas

Chapter 4: New Ideas

Here I am, still laying in bed, shut out of the world. Peeta comes in for the millionth time to check on me, but at the look on his face, it wasn't to check on me.

"Katniss, we need to get you to a doctor, I want you to be okay again," he says. I slowly sit up and stare at him. Peeta was right. I needed help. He tried to help but wasn't enough. I needed my doctor.

"Okay Peeta," I said. But just as I was about to crawl out of bed, he came over and picked me up. "I got you sweetheart,"

I dreaded going to the doctor's office. The familiar smells made me sick, and I was completely uncomfortable. At least Peeta understood, and just put his arm around me. We sat in silence in the waiting room, completely alone. Peeta filled out the papers, he knew everything, so I just sat there and shook, while Peeta returned the papers to the receptionist.

"Mrs. Mellark?" A nurse walked out the door and called me. She had short stalky hair and was really thin, but that's how everyone looked in our district. I shook even harder, but Peeta caught me and held my hand to the room.

"Your doctor will be right here," she says happily, and leaves the room. Peeta and I wait in silence.

"You okay?" He asks. I nod, but still shaking. I trusted Dr. Miller, but I was still terrified of this place.

Dr. Miller, was a really good doctor. He was a man of few words, but of great knowledge. He can help me, I hope.

A few minutes later, Dr. Miller walks in. "If it isn't the star-crossed lovers of district 12," he says. We smile. "Hello Katniss and Peeta ," he says, He dosen' know that from TV, but he knows us personally.

"I see that you're four months pregnant Katniss, and you came in for a ultrasound?" he asks. I nod shakily. Peeta squeezes my hand a little harder.

"Alright then, let me get a good check on you real fast, and we can begin the ultra sound, now please lie down in that chair," Peeta walks over with me, while I'm still shaking. I lie down in the cold chair, and grip the arms. Dr. Miller checks my stomach and other areas, and he says I am perfectly healthy and we can begin the ultra sound.

I almost shriek when the cold jelly touches my cool tummy. But I was here for this and I needed help on it. A nurse was doing my ultrasound actually. She rolled over in the chair to the fancy equipment showing me the life that was in me. She then puts the remote on my stomach and rolls it around. Peeta and I stare at the screen with no expression, waiting to see my new life. I then see my baby on the screen. Perfectly small and healthy in my tummy. I know Peeta was crying, because I can feel the teardrops that rain on my arm, and the grip is getting harder.

"Would you like to hear her heartbeat?" she asks . I nod, and it's the most joyful noise I've ever heard.

"That's our little girl," Peeta whispers to me. I knew it was, perfect. Looks like we had some new ideas.

**Okay I know these are really short chapters, but trust me there will be plenty of chapters to go! Please press the pretty blue button and review! I need advice! I even tried being more detailed!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Story

Chapter 5: The Story

After eating another tub of ice cream on the couch in the living room, Peeta asked if he wanted to go on a walk.

"Why not? I think you need it," he said. I think I need it too.

"Alright Peeta," So I slowly get up off the couch, and walk toward the front door. The cool breeze hit me in the face as I walked out. I think this was the time Peeta was going to ask me different questions about how this happened, how I'm feeling, did I want this, and I couldn't have been more right.

"Katniss, tell me another story," he says when we first start walking. I look at him.

"What do you want to hear Peeta?" I ask.

"I want to hear everything about this, what you think of it,"

"That's not much of a story if you think of it Peeta,"

"I know, I just want to hear it from you,"

"Well, I don't know where to start. I think it started with you, if that's how you want the story to go,"

"So be it, tell away,"

"_Katniss, why not? It's all over and perfectly safe!"_

"_No Peeta, I'm not having kids. I remember me saying it when I was sixteen,"_

"_But that was before the games were over, but now we're all safe and I've really wanted a child,"_

"_No Peeta, and that's final! I'm not bringing kids into this world, I want this life only for us,"_

"_Why not?" he asks. Here's a question I couldn't answer._

"_Because I just don't alright!" I scream at him. He glares at me. I knew he wanted this, but I just wasn't ready. _

_A FEW YEARS LATER AFTER THAT ARGUMENT_

"_Katniss, do you remember that question I asked?" he said. I couldn't think of it in a second, but I knew what he was talking abo_ut.

"_I don't think so Peeta, am I ready?" I ask. _

"_Of course you're ready. We need to start a family, I think you'd like it" I thought of it after a while. After that, I walked into the living room where Peeta was reading a book in his chair. I said, _

"_Peeta, let's do it," and then he smiled and carried me upstairs._

_He put me down in the bed, and laid right next to me, taking off mine and his shirt, sharing the warmth of his body heat, snuggling up against me, sharing his love. I remember it so clearly, such a special and fun night. We shared our love drifting off to sleep. _

_I woke up again in the morning still undressed with him next to me. I smiled and said, "Good morning, have nice dreams?" He smiled. _

"_All about you," and pulled me in for a kiss. _

_I got up, put on some clothes, and trotted downstairs. I needed to find out, I thought. Peeta must've fell back asleep, because he didn't come downstairs to see me. I decided what I needed to do. I grabbed my purse and headed for the door, twisting the doorknob as quietly as I could. I walked outside into the summer breeze and walked off to the store. _

_I'm sure he won't mind me being gone for a while I thought. He'll probably go to the bakery. I entered the store and went to the aisle noone went down, and grabbed the first tester I saw. I paid for it and walked home eager to find out. _

_I ran up stairs to the bathroom, and tried it out. I paced the bathroom for five minutes, telling me that's how long I had to wait. Then, it beeped. I looked at the sign, a plus. This couldn't be right. I was pregnant. I had to tell him now. I walked into the bedroom where Peeta was still sleeping._

"_Peeta!" I say. He leaped off the bed and fell onto the floor._

"_Katniss what is it? Are you hurt?" he says suddenly wide awake. _

"_Peeta, I found the answer to my problem" I say. He just looks at me._

"_What?" he asks._

"_I'm pregnant Peeta, we got what we wanted!" I say._

_A smile lightens up on both of our faces. He couldn't believe it as much as I did. This was going to be a long nine months. _

**Okay here's a message to everyone reading my fanfic. You've probably noticed the chapters disspaearing and reappearing. Well I've been doing some changes and it's gotten a little messed up, but I fixed it and it should be okay now. This story, is when they're walking and sorry these are so short, but yeah. I will keep updating almost everyday and keep working on it. I enjoy any reviews I get, and I will take any, because I could use some advice. Thanks for reading! HappyWriting!**

**-Author**


	6. Chapter 6: Home and More

Chapter 6: Home and More

I got pretty tired of walking, so Peeta carried me home. I didn't mind, it was actually quite soothing.

"Peeta? Why did you want to hear that story if you went through it all yourself?" I finally ask him.

"I don't know, I wanted to hear it from you," he said. I started to blush.

We finally got home at sunset, and I was exhausted but very hungry, so Peeta opened up some more ice cream for me. That's all I ate, literally.

After eating my second bowl, I heard a knock on the door. I sat up to get it, but Peeta said, " Don't worry, I got it," So I just sat there.

I heard him open the door, and I knew exactly who the voice was, Delly.

"Hey Delly," I heard Peeta say. "Come on in, Katniss would love to see you," Yeah, I could use some visitors.

"Hi Katniss!" Delly says as she walks in. She looked the same, a plain black top and tan pants with black boots, and her hair in a loose braid going down her back. "It is so nice to see you! I just had to come!" she said.

I was flattered, so I smiled. "Hi Delly, do you want to hear some news?" She nodded eagerly. She was now twenty five, but she still was her same old self.

"I'm pregnant," I said. She grinned even wider. "Oh Katniss! That is such good news! How long have you been pregnant?"

"Five months," I said. "It hasn't been very fun either," She just smiled. "Katniss, don't worry. You're going to get through it and be fine. You and Peeta are going to make wonderful parents," I saw Peeta smile from the kitchen.

"Delly, would you like to stay for dinner?" He asked. "I insist,"

"Oh alright, I'd love to,"

Peeta made my favorite lamb stew, probably to keep me in a good mood. We had the lamb stew over mashed potatoes, green peas, and some of that wine Haymitch gave us. Thankfully, no one was affected.

"Peeta, that was a great dinner, you're a really good cook," Peeta smiled showing his perfectly white teeth. I'd have to agree. Even before I was pregnant, he always cooked the meals, and they were perfect. I didn't think we had leftovers that night.

After dinner, us three talked for a while.

"Delly, enough about my pregnancy, we'd like to hear about you," I said.

"Well, nothing has been going on that much in my life. I married Steve Johnston, and we finally got enough money to buy a big house, but we haven't had any kids quite yet. Maybe in a few years," she said. I knew she was excited about having kids some day.

We talked the rest of the night, and right before she was about to leave, I just hugged her. "Delly, I'm going to miss you, please come visit," I said.

"I'd be happy to Katniss, anytime. And you too Peeta," she said, blushing.

We waved her off as she walked home. I really did enjoy Delly, and she really did make everyone's day.

**I know the story is going a little slow but there's more to come so don't worry! Please review! It really helps, who knows. I can put anyone's idea in my story! I'll be uploading a chapter everyday. So keep on the look out! Most of my stories will be about the Hunger Games so I hope you enjoy them! -Author**


	7. Chapter 7: More Surprises

Chapter 7: More Surprises

A few knocks on the door would come and go, but I'd just ignore them, some of the time. We'd sit down, chat, the "I'm pregnant," conversation and they'd leave. I was so tired of them I just locked the door and ignored their knocking. I guess Peeta noticed this too.

"Getting tired of visitors I see?" He asks with a smirk.

"No kidding, but this is just the beginning! Wait till I'm holding this baby," I say.

"I think you'll be fine," he says.

Peeta says I should get more exercise, but the last thing I want to do is go outside. So I just walk around the house for a while, looking at the pictures I put up. I saw so many different ones, like Gale and me in the woods, Peeta and I on our wedding day and honey moon, Peeta and I on our Victory tour(Why would I put those up?) and even just us family,(mom, Peeta and me) It was sad not to see Prim in there. Also, they gave us plenty of pictures from my first Hunger Games. Like the feast scene, or me and Rue. Those were not the best of my days.

After walking around looking at my pictures a knock came. I thought to ignore it, but since I was up, I might as well get it. To almost no surprise, it was Gale.

"Gale?" I ask. He just looks at me and walks in.

"What's going on Catnip? What happened?" He says after a while.

"Gale why do you need to know this," I was shocked. I didn't want him over. I didn't need him over either. I needed Peeta, but he was at the bakery. All I could do was argue and fight.

"Why couldn't we get married? Why couldn't that be our baby? This could be all ours! But you had to marry that rotten baker boy, you didn't even want to marry him did you?"

"Gale, I love Peeta. He shows so much love for me and that's not going to change! Now leave! You shouldn't be here!" I say sternly.

"Oh, I think I should be here," His angry face started turning into an evil smile, he knew Peeta was at the bakery, so I was his to torture.

He finally grabs me and drags me upstairs to our bedroom.

"Let go Gale!" I scream. I knew what was coming. I just started screaming. But no one can hear me. Gale just throws me onto the bed.

"Why would you go marry baker boy when we could've had so much more!" He yells. He hovers over me, then jumps on me on the bed, and strips off his shirt.

"PEETA! HAYMITCH!" I scream. I didn't know what to do. Haymitch would be no help, why even bother. But I had another idea. I started biting him now, but that made nothing. I was strong, but he was stronger.

"DELLY! HELP! I NEED YOU!" I screamed. She probably didn't hear me, but she must've been around somewhere. I did tell her to come back.

"ANYONE! PLEASE HELP!" Gale has gone way to far now, stripped on the bed, making out with my face. I tried to get up but he was still pulling me down. I finally hear the door slam and hard steps making its way up the stairs.

"Katniss!" Someone yells. I couldn't believe it. It was Delly. I heard her running up the stairs. _Why did I call her? She can't smile someone to death!_

Gale punches me in the eye, before she even reaches the bedroom. It starts throbbing, and he punches me in the nose, which now starts bleeding. He was full of pure anger right now. I had to get out, but I was restrained. Finally I saw Delly.

Delly ran into our bedroom and completely threw Gale off the bed, knocking him out. I never knew she could be so violent. She would've been great in the games. Good thing they're over.

"Katniss! Your eye and your nose!" She says panicked. She sits me up and looks at my face, checking out my injuries. Delly hands me a wash cloth to put to my nose and an ice pack for my eye.

"Lean back," She orders. I do as I am told.

"Okay, you just relax here, and I'm going to call Peeta and the police," She says. She runs out of the room to go to the telephone. I just sat there, tending my wounds. I hope the baby is okay. It was just my eye and my nose, no big deal.

A few minutes later, I hear the ringing sirens of the police and harder steps going up the stairs. It must be Peeta and Delly now.

"Katniss!" he yells. "Are you alright," He asks, just as panicked as Delly.

"Yeah I'm fine but Gale-" He cuts me off. "Gale? What the heck is he doing here?"

I told the whole story to both of them about how Gale just walked in and argued and dragged me upstairs to the bedroom and beating me up.

"Oh Katniss, we're just glad you and the baby are okay," Delly said.

"Delly, where did you learn that?" I ask.

"I've known that ever since. I can't always be smiley Delly, self defense" She says with a smile.

"Katniss I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have even left the house, I should've heard you I'm so sorry," I stop him.

"Peeta this is none of your fault, please don't worry," I say. The police finally come in and drag Gale away, not bothering to ask what happened. I think they'll find out for themselves.

Peeta seems even more worried now about me, so he doesn't even go to the bakery anymore. He would just stay home with me, protecting me from any danger that might happen. Gale was probably in jail so what could happen?

"Peeta, you need to go back to the bakery, Delly can easily watch over me," I say calmly.

"No, I'm not letting you leave my sight. You still have a black eye and your broken nose," He said. Both of our eyes widen at each other. I don't think he broke my nose, but apparently Peeta had to say something.

"I think we better bring you back to Dr. Miller," he says. Great, another time to go outside. I'm surprised Peeta will actually let me do that. There's more surprises to come.

**Hey guys! So I think this was a pretty good chapter, but I'll take any criticism. I'm still working on it. I didn't really enjoy Gale that much sooo yeah. Hope you liked it! Please review! Happy Writing! -Miss Waffles 101**


	8. Chapter 8: Moving On

Chapter 8: Moving On

Peeta kept insisting me to go to the doctor, so I might as well just to see if I broke anything. They probably already turned Gale into an avox, or worse. But I was done with him. Why would Gale act like that? Was he just so mad about what the capitol did to us to make us marry each other? I had no idea, but I wasn't going to find out.

Peeta drove me to the hospital half an hour early, since he was freaking out. At this point, I didn't care. We walked through the glass doors and went up in the elevator where Dr. Miller was. I wasn't worried about my appointment, since I knew this wasn't going to be to bad. I hope.

After fifteen minutes, the same nurse called us in and led us to the room. We waited in silence again, waiting for him to come. He finally came after five minutes, eager to find out what was wrong with me.

"Hi Katniss, I see you have a black eye, is that the reason you came?" He asked.

"Actually, we thought she had a broken nose, Gale came into our house and beat her up. Right?" Peeta asks me. I nod,_ And other things_ I murmur.

"Well let's get an x-ray. The baby will be alright, so let's just focus on that nose of yours, I think we need to get an x-ray," I've never had an x-ray before, and I'm supposing ultrasounds don't count.

"Please follow me," Dr. Miller said. Peeta clutched onto my hand and led me to the room where the x-ray will take place. When we entered the room, I looked around. There was that awful hospital smell that hung in the room. I saw the huge machine on the ceiling, I guess that took the x-rays, and a large surface which I'm supposing I'll have to lay on. I'm glad I didn't go into medical. Dr. Miller left us with a nurse, Nurse Jackeline, a tall women who was in her late twenties. She seemed nice enough.

All I had to do was sit in a chair and lean my head back. Easy enough. I sat in the vinal chair and leaned back, and watched the machine go over me, making weird noises. It was over in five minutes, Peeta didn't look to worried. He just stared at me, man those blue eyes got into me deep.

"You okay?" He mouthed. I nodded, but I really just wanted to go home. He could see that in me.

We looked at the x-ray pictures, and looks like Gale punched me so hard it did break my nose. Peeta's eyes widened when she told us. He was going to be all over me like a hawk.

"Don't worry hun," She said. "We're going to fix you up so your nose will be better!" she said in a cheery voice. I smiled but didn't like the thought of it.

The nurse led us back to another room where I sat in the chair waiting to see what she'd do to my nose. It was worse than you can think. I had a huge plastic bandage on my nose, and it looked awful. I was not going to be in public.

"Okay sweetheart, you have to wear this for two weeks, then the cast will get smaller so don't worry. Plenty of rest is needed for you so stay in bed!" the nurse said. I nodded and said, "Thank you very much," with a smile. Peeta knew I hated it. I hope this won't be on in my pregnancy. It was only two weeks. All I wanted was to go home.

Peeta and I walked quickly out of the hospital to our car, where I was hoping no one was noticing me. Perfectly normal, just a pregnant women with a huge cast on her nose. No big deal.

When we got home, I just ran upstairs not saying anything to Peeta. I ran into the bedroom and leaped onto the bed and wept. It didn't take long for Peeta to notice me. He walked in and laid on the bed with me. I cried into his shoulder.

"Katniss, I told you we're going to get through this, and we will right?" I nodded. I had to move on and get through this. I cried for about ten minutes later and fell asleep in Peeta's arm.

**I know not much is happening and I didn't left you with a cliffhanger but there will be more to come so please review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Relax, Maybe

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't been writing in a while, I'm working on another story too. I've been getting some very interesting reviews lately too. This one made me think for a while, but then I thought, "You know, I think this story is great, and so do other people, so why should I change it just because a couple people didn't like it?" So, I just wanted to share that, no matter what review, I'm still going on! Enjoy this next chapter, and of course, I'll take reviews. : ) **

**Chapter 9: Relax, Maybe.**

I lied around the house all day today, just moving to different places and lying down, and getting up again. I looked at my horrible nose cast. I couldn't go outside until this was gone, or at least smaller. I would die of humiliation. Pregnant with a broken nose, how attractive. Peeta even picked up everything we needed when he went out to the bakery. He finally let me stay home alone, after two days of wearing my nose cast. It felt nice though, being home alone, nice and, quiet.

I finally sat down on the couch again, and just massaged my belly, murmuring soft voices. I heard the door lock turn, though I thought it was Peeta, it was Delly. I gave her a key to my house because she wouldn't steal anything, and after what happened with Gale and I, I think I can trust her.

"Hey Katniss, Peeta told me everything when he saw me, how do you feel about it?" She asked when she walked in wearing a sad smile.

"It feels awful, at least I get it off in a week," I said. She nodded.

"Don't worry about it, you get to stay home all day and relax and do nothing while Peeta gets you what you want, you should be okay," Delly said, still smiling.

"I know, I'll try," I said. Delly nodded again and got up to go. "See you soon Katniss, good luck!" she said leaving the door. I sat there for a while stroking my nose, and it still really hurt. I hope it feels better in a week, or I'll have to keep it on longer. That's the last thing I want in this pregnancy.

I heard Peeta's car come into the driveway, I got up and looked out the window. He was running with a paper bag in his hand. I opened the door quickly, with him flying in.

"Peeta, what's wrong?" I asked panicked.

"They want you," he said panting.

"Who?" I asked.

"Plutarch, apparently the secrets out," he said breathing hard.

"Well how could they-" then I thought. _Gale must've told everything to the cops! They told everyone! _

"Peeta, it must've been Gale! He told everything to the cops and some cop must've told more people!" I said. Peeta was about to say something when we heard a millions cars coming toward our house.

"Close all the windows and lock everything!" I yelled. We shut the windows, drew the curtains, and locked every door. Peeta grabbed me and carried me upstairs to our bedroom, shut off all the lights, covered us entirely in a blanket, and then he sat me down in our closet. _Well hopefully they won't find us here._

"You're going to be okay, they won't find us, or even get into the house," Peeta said in the darkness. I tried not to breathe so loud, and so did he, so we sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Katniss! You can't hide forever! We will find you!" some crew member yelled. I whispered as soft as I could to Peeta, "They're in the house!" Peeta covered my mouth. "Shhhhhh, you're okay," he said, stroking my hair, murmuring soft sounds to my belly and rubbing small circles on it. We heard another voice and went dead silent.

"Maybe they're in the closet, we might as well check," someone said. I almost screamed but Peeta restricted me.

"That would be the obvious hiding spot, they wouldn't be in there, find more tricky hiding spots," another crew member said. I almost started to breathe again but I heard, "It won't hurt to look!" I heard footsteps coming in our direction. He opened the door and didn't bother to turn on the light, and just looked around. I held my breath, my palms were sweating. But I finally heard the door close and the footsteps walking away.

"Alright, either they're in a really good hiding spot or they're gone, so let's come back later then," The footsteps walked out of our bedroom and the front door closed. "I think we're okay now," I said. Peeta nodded and we walked out of the closet. I looked up and saw a crewmember hovering over us.

"Hello Mockingjay," That's all I heard before we were knocked out.

**It was time for a cliffhanger! Sorry I haven't updated in so long I've been sick and not feeling good, but I'm better now! This was a really fun chapter to write, I'll take criticism! Read and Review!**


	10. Chapter 10: Escape

Chapter 10: Escape

I woke up in Peeta's arms on our bed. I nudged him until he woke up.

"Good morning Katniss," he says.

"Peeta, what happened?" I asked.

"Your okay, don't worry about it,"

"Peeta, I'll ask again, what happened? I remember being knocked out and I'm sure you were too,"

"I said don't worry about it, you'll be fine, go back to sleep now!" he ordered. I did as I was told and shut my eyes. But a few minutes later, I felt something go over my mouth. I immediately opened my eyes, to an evil looking Peeta. I tried to scream but nothing came out. I saw Peeta raise a knife, and then-

"Katniss!" I woke up in a rush. "Katniss, you're okay, it was just a dream," I heard Peeta say. I looked over at him, and then at my surroundings. We were in a train, probably heading to the Capitol. It looked exactly like the one we went to during my first Hunger games, the same velvet couches, blood red carpet.

"Peeta, what happened?" I asked.

"We're going to the Capital for an interview, we were knocked out and put on this train to the Capital, we have to get out somehow," Peeta whispered. How are we going to get out of here?

"Peeta, I don't want to hurt the baby, we should just do the interview and be done," I said.

"No, we're done being famous, I'm going to get you and the baby home, and you'll be fine, trust me," I thought about it for a while. I didn't want to be famous as much as the next guy, I just wanted to be home, on my bed, Peeta next to me, rubbing my belly. I looked up at his worried face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You want to do the interview?" he asked with a grimace.

"No, no Peeta. I'll do it, I want to go home, please," He relaxed his face and said, "Alright, let's get you home,"

"Alright," I said. I looked out the window and saw the Capital, the glamorous city that hasn't changed at all since the rebellion, the same plastic outfits and neon colors. The people were exactly the same, style never changes.

"Okay, we should be taking a break at some point, or I could ask for one, then we'll have to get a ride home somehow, I'll think of it on the way," Peeta said. I nodded. Brilliant plan, they might even kill us because it was so good. Finally the train stopped, and a member came into our room.

"You may get off now for a break, we still have a little while to go, you have ten minutes and we'll be watching you," he said. We both nodded and got up. Peeta took my hand and led me out the door near the bathroom. While running there, I saw plenty of people staring at us, so I tried to ignore them, and I could tell Peeta did too. We saw the bathrooms and ran straight behind them, hoping the guard would think we went in them. Luckily he did, but of course someone noticed us.

"Hey look everyone! It's the mocking jay! And she's pregnant!" Some guy with curly orange hair yelled. People actually turned their heads and gazed at us.

"Run!" Peeta whispered to me. I gripped tightly on his hand and ran as far as we could go. The Capital people were starting to chase us with cameras. I started sobbing and running faster at the same time. Peeta took a glance at me and just stopped and picked me up. "Don't worry hon, we're going to get home soon, I promise," I finally relaxed but stayed in Peeta's arms, and eventually fell asleep.

_Peeta's Point of View_

I kept running with a now sleeping Katniss in my arms. _Come on Katniss wake up! _I'll wake her up later. Some capital people finally stopped running after us, but that didn't stop all of them. When I exited the Capital entrance, there was no one chasing us, but I kept running from any guards. I ran into an empty field, with train tracks nearby and layed Katniss down.

I wanted to wake her up to continue our escape, but she looked so peaceful. I looked at her abdomen, and started rubbing it, and murmuring soft voices.

"Hey baby, your mommy is really energetic, I'm sure you will be too," Her bump was a little bigger, now that it has been six months. It's gone by so fast. I quickly went back into reality and started shaking Katniss.

"Katniss, wake up, we need to get home," I said loudly. But nothing happened. "Katniss!" I screamed. That woke her up.

_Back to Katniss POV_

I awoke to Peeta's worried and relieved face combined.

"Peeta! I'm so sorry, I should've kept running, you shouldn't have carried me," I said.

"That's nonsense, you're the pregnant one," he said with a smile.

"Yeah, you try it for six months," I say. He smirks.

"Okay, enough joking, we got a while to walk,"

"What? Peeta we can't walk all the way back. We'll both faint, or people will find us or, I'll deliver right in the middle of a field,"

He thought for a moment. "Well, I guess we'll have to catch a train,"

**Hey guys, I am really sorry for not being up to date on this story, I can see a lot of people like it, but please check out my two other stories too! I had to fix the story part where she finds out she's pregnant so you can reread that if you want and tell me if it makes sense or any advice, so enjoy! And please review! -MissWaffles101**


	11. Chapter 11: Home

Chapter 11: Home

I thought Peeta was nuts after he said that. We hid in our closet, and now we have to hide on a train?

We were sitting in a field now in silence, with Peeta looking out into the distance. I rubbed my nose, still feeling the awful cast. I bet I was supposed to get it off yesterday. At least I have something to look forward to.

"Peeta, we can't just jump on a train, we don't even know if it's going into our district," I say. He still looks off into the distance but finally replys.

"Yes we can, we should be able to get at lease close to our district, so why not?"

"Those trains are going 200 miles per hour, how are we supposed to just jump on?"

"Then we'll have to catch a slow one,"

"Well good luck finding one of those," I say sarcastically. I watch another train go by, to fast for us to go on.

"Maybe we can call someone," He suggests.

"Who would we call? Haymitch ripped his phone out, and who knows where Effie is, and-" And then I think. The person who's done everything to help us. Delly.

"Do you have a phone on you?" I ask Peeta. He takes out a phone from his pocket and shakes it in the air.

"The peacekeepers didn't take everything you know," We both smiled. Finally, we can go home.

It took forever to explain to Delly where we were, which was pretty much the middle of nowhere, but she finally said she'd come and get us.

_A few hours later…._

Finally, we saw her car. Wow, Delly can do anything.

"Hey guys! Do you need a ride back to District 12?" She asked, with a smile of course.

"Why, you're in luck, cause you have two passengers right here," Peeta said. We laughed.

"Alright, come on, we have a long way back to 12, so get in!" Delly said.

We rode in silence on the way back, I was barely even sure of how Delly got here. After even just an hour, I fell asleep.

**Hey guys, super sorry for the short chapter! I'm running out of ideas and could really use some inspiration! By the way, I'd love to go cast for Delly in the film. If I was older. Yeah….. So please review if you have ideas! I've already got a name picked out!**


	12. Chapter 12: Hurry

Chapter 12: Hurry

I woke up under the covers of our bed. Either it was night, or I slept a long time. I rubbed my eyes and turned over to find Peeta, but he wasn't there. I was still in my clothes I wore when we were taken to the Capital so it must be daytime. The good thing was, I was home.

I slide out of bed and hop down the stairs. I look around and still don't see Peeta. _Where is he? _I make myself some hot cocoa and sit down at the table and just think in the silence. _He just leaves me here? With a broken nose and pregnant? _I look down at my belly. It's not to big, but it's still a big bump. I rub it and coo soft noises to it.

"Hi baby, you'll be here in a few months, right in our arms, and your daddy and I will take care of you, and you'll grow up to be-" I'm interrupted when I hear something ringing in my ear. It's just the phone. I get up and answer it.

"Hello?" I say.

"Hi, is this Mrs. Mellark?" I hear a voice say.

"Yes this is, how can I help you?" I say in a cheerful voice.

"Mrs. Mellark, you have seemed to miss your appointment today- _Oh no, it was the doctor's office!_

"Ma'am please let me explain, Peeta and I were kidnapped and taken to the Capital because of the baby and I was thinking we missed it and-"

"Mrs. Mellark, please don't worry about it. It's no problem at all," I can hear people laughing in the backround. "We can easily fit you in some day this week, is that okay?" I take a sigh of relief.

"Yes, that would be fine, is tomorrow open?" I ask shaking.

"Yes it is, how's 4:00?" she asks. "Okay," I say.

"Okay ma'am we will see you tomorrow at 4:00, goodbye now,"

"Bye," I murmur. Okay think, was this about my nose or about the baby? Well I guess I'll find out tomorrow. What I needed to do now was find Peeta. But I couldn't leave this house like this, pregnant with my cast still on. I'll just call him. I take the phone and dial his number. It rings for a while but he doesn't answer. I hang up and dial the bakery's number. He could be there, I hope.

After a while of ringing finally someone answers.

"Mellark Bakery, how can I help you?" I hear someone say. It's Travis, one of Peeta's coworkers.

"Hey Travis it's Katniss, is Peeta there?" I ask, still shaking. I was starting to get worried about him.

"Oh, Hi Katniss," his voice more cheerful. "Yeah he's here, let me get him," I hear the phone being dropped. Then, I wait for him. Suddenly I start hearing screaming in the backround. My eyes widen. Could it be Peeta?

"Peeta!" I yell into the phone. But no one replies. I start breathing heavily, thinking something happened to him. Travis finally comes back to the phone.

"Katniss you there?" He says sounding worried. "What happened to him? What happened to Peeta?" I ask, my heart pounding out of my chest.

"Katniss, you need to calm down, Peeta just burned his arm, so we're going to call the hospital and you can meet him there," I nod to my self. "Okay,"

No, no this can't be happening. This isn't right. I now have a broken nose, a baby inside me, and a Peeta with a burned arm. The odds are simply not in my favor.

**Well, it was about time for a cliffhanger! Sorry about not updating fast, I will be now! More ideas have popped into my head, I've had writers block for a while, but I'm back and writing! Please review! Any questions, just ask! -MissWaffles101**


	13. Chapter 13: Peeta

_Take a look deeper in this chapter. You might find something interesting!_

Chapter 13: Peeta

Travis said he would call me once Peeta was at the hospital, and he hasn't yet. I tremble my fingers around my cocoa, not wanting anything to taste right now. So I just sit there in silence. How did Peeta burn his hand anyway? He's practically been a baker since he was a kid. How would he just burn his hand now?

Something then interrupted my thoughts. The phone was finally ringing. I rushed over to get it.

"Hello?" I whisper.

"Hi Katniss," It's Travis. "Peeta got in the ambulance half an hour ago, so he should be there by now," _Why did he remind me so late? I need to see him now!_

"Okay Travis," I say with a sigh. "Thanks for the updates, I'll be there in a little bit," And then I hang up the phone. I grab my purse and hurry out the door, but then I think.

_Dammit! I still have my nose cast! _I can't go out there. It looks truly awful. A whole plastic thing over my nose. Oh well, I hope no one is out today. I grab my sweatshirt from the coat rack, just in case, and put it on, hood and everything.

I start running towards the hospital. It's not that far away actually from our house and the bakery, so no point of taking a car.

I finally see the hospital entrance and run through it, walking slower once I get inside. The cool air welcomes me to stay for a while, but there's that awful smell of hospital.

I take my hood off and call Travis again, there's no one here, and there's a million floors where my Peeta could be.

It rings only once before he answers it. "Katniss? Is that you?" Wow he's good.

"Yes Travis it's me, do you know anything else about Peeta being here? Like a room perhaps?"

"Oh yes, go to the fourth floor. He's in room 461, anything else,"

"Just a lot of thanks, see you around, bye,"

I put my hood back up and walk toward the elevator. I click the switch and it automatically opens with no one in there. I look around the room to still see nothing. _This is just strange. Where is everyone?_

I walk into the elevator and press the four. It takes about three minutes to get up there, it's pretty slow. I walk out and see a room directory. It says to take a right to go to rooms 440-480. So I do.

I keep walking when I finally see the room. I take a deep breath, open the door, and walk in. But what I see is not expected. I see Peeta tied up on the bed in his hospital gown and and Travis with a mischievous smile. Peeta mumbles something but I can't understand him.

"What the, Travis? What are you doing to Peeta?" I exclaim.

"Oh Katniss, don't you worry, he's perfectly fine, for now," He walks toward me with a rope in his hand.

"Katniss, why did you settle for this loser, when you could've had me?" He asks inching toward me.

"No, no this can't be happening, leave him and me alone!" I say, and start running back toward the door but it's locked. I scream in terror as Travis takes me and-

"Ma'am are you lost?" Finally, I see a pretty nurse standing right in front of me in blue smocks with blonde hair and blue eyes. She kind of reminds me of Delly. I come back into reality. I'm standing in front of the elevator, where I must've gotten off. I was daydreaming. Nothing happened. Peeta was fine and unharmed, well except for his arm. Travis was somewhere else, either here or looking after the bakery.

"Um, I-I'm looking for Peeta Mellark," I studder out.

"Oh, Katniss," She smiles even bigger. "Peeta is in room 461 and doing just fine, I took care of his burn," Wow, what a lot of interesting things I'm learning today.

"Thank you, I just need to see him, if that's okay," I studder more.

"That's perfectly okay, just not to long," And with that she skips off. The good thing was she didn't notice my cast.

I make sure I'm not imagining this and pinch myself a couple times. Nope, I'm good. I start walking down the hallway and finally find 461. I walk in slowly, this is still reality right?

I walk into the bright white room and see Peeta on the bed sleeping, with a million tubes attached to his arm connecting to a machine, which is covered in a thin bandage. I see Travis sitting in the chair reading a book. He finally notices me and smiles.

"Hey Katniss," He whispers. I wave back.

"How is he?" I whisper back.

"He's doing fine, they're going to let him out probably this afternoon after a few more treatments,"

"Okay, what exactly happened," I ask.

"Okay, so it started after you called. I was about to go get him but heard him screaming in pain. I ran across the counter, and saw him holding his burned and bloody arm, you remember those times don't you?" I nod, I try to forget it's but fine.

"Anyways, I asked him what happened, and while between breaths he said, 'I was just putting bread loaves in the oven, then I was thinking about what happened in the past few days, and while that happened, my arm slid across the oven walls' Then he just started wincing in pain again. I called 911 and the ambulance took him away here, and gave him a few treatments. After about three of them, they brought him in here, hooked him up, and he fell right asleep, and here we are now an hour after that happened,"

Oh no. He burned his hand because of me. He was probably having a flashback about me getting pregnant and not wanting the baby, me getting my awful nose cast and not doing anything, hiding in our closet and getting kidnapped, getting chased by capital people, and I bet his memory turned that into a nightmare.

"You don't think it was because of me do you?" I ask him.

"You? No way, he's been going through a lot lately and got distracted, it's not you," he says. But it is me. It's always me. He burned bread once to give them to me. Now he burned his arm because of me. I felt tears swell up in my eyes and quickly wipe them away.

"I think you can wake him up if you want, I'll give you some privacy for just the two of you," he says with a smile. I smile back.

"Alright, but I probably can't, he might have an episode,"

"Nah, don't worry, just wake him up," Then leaves the room and goes down the hallway.

I walk over to Peeta's bed and take a further look at him. His face is flushed with his lips being cracked, and he even has a few marks on his face as well. I look down at his arm and expect to see a nightmare. His arm is shaking with all the tubes connecting to it. I look then at the burn. The burn on his arm is mostly red with a flew black marks trailing down his arm, with a long scratch of dry blood. The tears start to come again but I hold them back.

I kneel down by his bed and touch his face, dry and cracked. I drift my hand around him and into his hair. I lean forward and peck his lips. After a few seconds his eyes slowly open.

"Katniss?" he says with a dry voice.

"Shhhhh, don't say anything, you need to rest," I whisper, the tears falling on the bed. He reaches his good arm up and wipes them away. He's about to take his arm away, but I grab it and leave it on my cheek.

"I love that feeling," he whispers. I smile and look at arm when more tears start to come. I did this.

"Hey, don't worry about it," He whispers again. "This was my fault," I say choking on my own words.

"No it wasn't, it's my own fault, I should've been more focused," he says.

"But you were thinking about me weren't you" I choke out.

He nods slightly. "I was, but it's not your fault at all, okay? Don't worry about it,"

"You're my husband, I have to worry about you," That leaves him in silence.

"And I was worried and thinking about you, and the baby, and your nose," He rubs his hand over my nose. I fall silent.

"Say something," he says.

"I-Im not good at saying something," I choke out.

"Then come here," he says. "Please," It all comes back to me. I put my purse down and put my head on his chest. He strokes my tangled hiar and makes his way down to my belly and rubs circles on it. I smile. This moment, right here and right now, brings back the memories.

**Okay, let me start off by saying this is one of the best and memorable chapters I have written ever! My heart was pounding then I was almost crying writing this, and I hope it's that good to do that to you. Second, you didn't think I'd let someone evil and kill Katniss and Peeta would you? I couldn't do that. That idea popped into my head last night. Anyways, since I was so proud of this chapter, I'll update in an hour or so! Please review and read my other stories too! -MissWaffles101**


	14. Chapter 14: The Hospital Part 1

Chapter 14: The Hospital Part 1

I wake up shaking on Peeta's chest. I'm still in the hospital, kneeling by Peeta's head, with my head on his chest. Peeta's still sleeping too. I'm about to fall back asleep when a nurse walks in. It's the pretty one I met in the hallway.

"Hi Peet-" She cuts off when she sees us resting together and smiles bigger. "I remember the days," I hear her mumble. I pretend I'm still sleeping and start waking up a bit. I open my eyes seeing her in the doorway staring at us.

"Hi Katniss," she whispers. I gradually stand up, feeling refreshed. Peeta's chest makes a good pillow.

"Hi," I whisper back. I get up and grab my purse. "Sorry, I didn't mean-"

"No, it's perfectly fine, he misses you, you know," she says.

"I'm sure he does," I say. I can't believe it. He misses me, the one who burned his arm in the first place. Yes, I still believe that it was me.

"How is he now?" I ask changing the subject.

"Oh, he's okay right now, when he wakes up, we'll give him a few more treatments for his arm and he can go home," She walks around me to the machines, checks them and writes something down on her clipboard.

"I'll be back in half an hour to give him his medication, so try to wake him up if you can," She leaves the room and walks back down the hallway. Wait, where did Travis go? He must've left, he probably saw us sleeping together. I can imagine his face.

I walk away from the door and back to his bed, looking exactly the same when I first walked in here. I leaned in and pecked his lips again, and soon enough, he woke up.

"Hey," he whispers.

"Hey, we fell asleep," I say. "Brings back the memories doesn't it?" He smiles at that. "Yeah,"

"The nurse came in and said she'd be back in twenty minutes to give you your medication," I say. His smile drops.

"Great, I hate needles as much as you do," I laugh at that.

"I don't think anyone hates them as much as I do," I say. We both laugh.

"Peeta, you know this is my fault, we went through way to much just because I was pregnant with a huge nose cast," I blurt out.

"Will you stop with that? I'm perfectly fine, my arm will heal in a week and at least look better, don't blame yourself, okay?" He says with a serious tone. I nod.

"Alright, I'll stop. It's nobodies fault then," I say. He nods in agreement.

"Okay then, when do I get to get out of this place?" he asks.

"I think in a few hours, you have to get a few more treatments for your arm," He groans in reply.

"I can't even move it without something happening," he says.

"And you won't be moving it for at least a week either, all you're going to do is rest," I say.

"Isn't that your job," he asks me.

"That's all I've been doing for the past two weeks, it's your turn,"

"Katniss, you're pregnant with a broken nose, all I have is a burned arm,"

"Peeta please don't worry about it for one time, I'm going to take care of everything, we can even take turns if that makes you feel better," He thinks about it for a bit.

"Alright fine but-" The nurse walks in wearing gloves and holding a needle.

"Sorry if I interrupted, but Peeta needs to have his medication now," she says.

"Oh no, you're fine, I should be the one saying sorry," I say. She nods and walks toward Peeta's bed, so I walk away, but Peeta grabs my arm. "Don't leave," he mouths. I smile and he knows what I mean. The nurse goes on the other side and takes Peeta's arm and injects the fluid into it. I see his eyes close tightly and him holding back a scream, but he just grips my hand really hard. He finally opens his eyes when it's done and looks at me. "You did fine," I mouth. He smiles.

"Okay Peeta, you can get dressed but lay right back in bed, I'll come back for you in a bit for your next few treatments," She disconnects Peeta's tubes, gives me a wink and walks out.

"This is not going to be fun," he says rubbing his injected arm.

"You'll be fine, and it'll be over before you know it, and I'll be here the entire time," I say.

"Okay then, can you help me up first?" He asks.

"Sure," I grab his hand and he slides out of the bed. "Thanks," He walks over to the bathroom and changes fairly quickly, comes back out, and goes right back to bed.

"How does your arm feel now?" I ask.

"Burning, and it hurts, a lot," he says. He rubs it a few times too. The nurse comes back in with a briefcase full of supplies which I'm supposing is his few treatments.

"Okay Peeta, all I'm going to do is clean the burn and the wound and do the best I can to take the pain away," he nods shaking. She sets up a table right by his bed, takes his arm gently and lays it on it. This is going to be interesting.

_Peeta's P.O.V._

I sit up slowly and look at my arm on the metal table, wondering what she's going to do to it. The nurse seemed really nice, so maybe this isn't to bad. I watch as she opens the brief case revealing many tools, lotions, and towels. She grabs a cotton swab and dips it into some liquid and starts rubbing it on my arm. I clench my teeth but maintain the pain, not wanting to have an episode right now.

Then, she dries it of and puts some different creams on it making it look all shiny. Next she puts a second coating of that burning liquid on it and dries that off too. After a while of creams, fluids and a needle, she wraps guaze around just the burn, then wraps another bandage around my whole arm.

"There, that should do the trick. How does it feel?" She asks me.

"Really tight," I reply.

"It'll feel like that for a while, but in a few days it will loosen up. In three days please put on this," She hands me a bottle of cream and liquid mixed. "It'll help it look better at least, but use the same bandage, if it comes off, then come back here and I'll give you a new one," I nod and look at Katniss who nods at me.

"Now I'll have Katniss sign a few papers and you both can go home,"

_Katniss P.O.V_

The nurse gives me the clip board to fill out, and in fifteen minutes we finally are home.

**Hey! Long time no writing, NOT! This chapter was okay to write too, not as much as the last one. But I'm glad I got three pages filled out. Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15: The Hospital Part 2

Chapter 15: The Hospital Part 2

We're finally home again, with Peeta resting here on the couch and me laying by him. I hate to see him this way, but I easily cook and clean. And the next day he does the same.

It's finally a new day, but nothing has changed. I'm still pregnant with a broken nose.

My nose.

I completely forgot about getting my cast off today, I glance at the clock on the wall, reading 2:00. Only two hours before this stupid cast is off.

I glance up at Peeta who looks back.

"Peeta, my nose. I completely forgot I get the cast off today, I have to go at 4:00 okay?" He nods.

"I need to come with you though," he mumbles, just enough for me to hear him. I sit up a bit and look at him.

"No, you need to stay here and rest, I'll be fine," I say.

"Katniss, it's just my arm, how much do I need to rest? I mean look at yourself," he says.

He has a point, I'm pregnant, and he has a burnt arm. I put that thought away and come back to reality.

"I know but, just stay here, how does it feel now?" I ask him, hoping for the best reply.

"It still stings and hurts a bit, that won't stop me," he says.

"Exactly, if it hurts, just stay here, I'll only be there for ten minutes, it can't take that long to get it off,"

He sighs in defeat. "Alright, but once you come back, you're going straight onto my lap and into my arms," he smiles, which I return.

"Alright, it's a deal," I say, and lay my head down back on his chest. Maybe I should tell him the daydream I had before I even got to his hospital room.

"Peeta, can I tell you something," I ask.

"Katniss, you know you can tell me anything,"

"Alright, well before I got to your hospital room, after I got off the elevator, I had this nightmare of a daydream,"

"Nightmare of a daydream?" he asks.

"Yes, now in that nightmare of a daydream, I walked into your hospital room, and well you- you were tied up on the bed, with travis about to hurt you or something. And then he almost tied us up, and then I thought," I stop there.

"What did you think," he says whispering now.

"He was going to kill us," I whisper. "That would never happen would it?" I ask.

"Katniss, that will never happen. I trust Travis with about everything, he's even decided to take my shift at the bakery, why would he do that?"

"Well, he said he liked me and I should've married him," I mumble.

"What?" Peeta says shocked.

"No, you said it's not true, it can't be right?" I ask.

"No, no it's not true. Katniss, that will never ever happen, okay?" I nod.

"Okay, it won't but why would I be thinking it?" I ask.

"You were probably just stressed out about everything, like I was,"

"Yeah, you're right, we've been going through way to much, ever since I got pregnant,"

That left him in silence, so I just lied my head back down on his chest, and soon enough fell asleep.

I woke up feeling startled, but still in my same place on Peeta's chest. He hasn't noticed I woke up yet. I look at the clock again, and now it reads 3:00. I move my eyes down at Peeta's arm, laying helplessly on the back of the couch.

I slowly move my hand toward it, trying not to wake him. I touch the bandage ever so gently and start moving my hand back and forth of the cast. It feels so hard and scratchy at the same time, I don't know how he can stand it. I just keep stroking it like a cat, and he doesn't move at all. I stop my hand, take his hand off my belly, and get up off the couch.

_Maybe they can squeeze me in early._ Probably not, so I go upstairs and take a long shower, put on a simple white t-shirt and jeans, and go back downstairs. I look at Peeta again still in deep sleep. I wonder what he dreams about at night. He used to have nightmares a lot, then wake up and have a flashback. I whisper goodbye to him and I'm about to leave when I feel something grab my arm.

"Katniss," he says sternly. I look at him with a worried face. "Peeta, I have to go, just stay here I'll be back in a bit," I say calmly. Oh no, he's having a flashback.

I watch him as his eyes darken, making his face look angry. "Katniss," he says more sternly.

"Peeta stay here, go back to-"

"You did this, you burned my arm didn't you?" he asks.

"No Peeta, it was nobody's fault, I-"

"Yeah, it was you! And now you're going to hurt my baby aren't you? You hurt everyone else in my family, why not the baby next?" he yells.

"Peeta, no I would never-" I start but don't finish. I glance at the door and start to reach for my jacket, but he grabs my arm.

"No, you're not leaving, you're going to kill my baby, and I won't let you," he says.

"Peeta stop!" I scream. I try to ungrip his hand but he's way stronger.

"No, I won't maybe I should just kill you, you mutt!" he screams. "You're a stupid mutt about to kill my baby aren't you? I'm not letting that happen!"

"Peeta!" I scream. I'm about to do something I'll regret, but I have no choice. I take my free hand and punch him in the jaw, which starts to bleed immediately. He ungrips his hand and reaches for his face. Finally with him being distracted I rush out the door, slamming it and locking it.

"Stupid mutt!" I hear him yell. "You're a-" I don't hear him anymore after that. I keep running until I can't see the house. I feel tears rushing down my cheeks, so I keep running until I see the hospital. I steady my pace and start fast walking toward it.

Once I reach the doors I slow down to a walk and rush inside. I take a glance back to see if Peeta followed me, but he didn't. I'm breathing rapidly now so I try to calm down. Thankfully, I see that nurse that took care of Peeta in the main office. She looks at me and changes her smile to a shocked face.

"Katniss what happened?" She starts walking toward me.

"Peeta he- he"

"Was it about his arm?"

"No, he had a flashback, see he was taken by the capital, and his memories go back and forth- and" I studder out.

"Katniss, sit down," She says. She leads me over to a chair and gets a cup of water from the desk.

"Drink," she orders. I do as I'm told and let the water rush down my throat. I finally get to catch my breath.

"Peeta's memories got altered in the capital making me look evil and he said I was the one who burned his arm, and all the other things he's always said," I say. I shouldn't be telling her this but I fell like I trust her. She reminds me off an older version of Prim.

"Then what happened?" She asks.

"I had to punch him in the jaw to get him off me, then I just ran over here," I finish.

"Okay, don't worry, I'll take care of you, just relax for a while, and I'll get Doctor Miller for you," She stands up and walks back into the office.

I relax in the chair and drink my water. Why did I have to punch him? What am I going to do when I come back? Pretend nothing happened? That obviously won't work. 'Hey Peeta, sorry I punched you in the jaw?' I don't know, I'll have to do something though.

The nurse comes back out with a clipboard.

"Dr. Miller is not in right now, but all you need is your nose bandage taken off and maybe a slight check on the baby, so I'll be happy to do that for you,"

"Okay," I say. I stand up and follow her to where she directs me, which is a plain white room with a couple chairs, a table, and a bookcase full of medical supplies.

"Okay Katniss, just sit on table, and we can take your bandage off first," I walk over and sit on the silver table, cooling my hands on the surface. I didn't realize I was sweating right now, so I yank off my jacket.

The nurse comes back with a bottle of some liquid and starts to rub it over my cast, feeling cold all of a sudden. Then with a little pull, the bandage is off.

"There, that should be good, now for the baby, all I need is to listen to your heart rate," She takes out her stephescope and rubs it all over my belly for a while then takes it off.

"Okay, your baby is doing just fine, and as for your nose," She hands me a little package.

"Put this on your nose tonight, then at about 9:00 am, you can take it off, and your nose will be just fine," she smiles.

"Thank you, and just in case I run into you, what's your name?"

"Oh, if you ever see me, my name is Penelope, but you can call me Penny,"

**My heart was pounding writing this chapter! But I loved this one too. I was listening to Dark Shadows score while writing this, so I typed this fast**. **Anyways, I should have the next chapter up later tonight, so please reivew! -MissWaffles101**


	16. Chapter 16: Peeta

Chapter 16: Peeta

I walk out of the hospital into a cool breeze. I look around to see if he's here, but no sign of Peeta anywhere.

Penny, I like her. She's such a nice nurse, I hope I get her during my pregnancy. I look down at my belly and just rub my hand up and down on it. This has been so stressful, and I haven't barely felt a kick. It's only been five months though.

I start walking up down the street gripping onto the small package. I put my jacket back on and pull the hood over my head. I see the house come into view and walk to it a little faster. Why am I so scared right now? Peeta has calmed down, I hope.

I walk up the stairs and insert my key into the slot, but Peeta didn't lock it. Wonder why. I walk in to find him standing there, but he's not in sight.

"Peeta?" I say. Nothing responds. I look on the main level and don't see him, so I walk up the stairs.

"Peeta?" I exclaim a little louder. Nothing. Where is he? I look around upstairs, in our bedroom, all the other rooms upstairs, and I still don't see him. I think harder. Then a light bulb goes off in my head. I walk into our bedroom and look into his closet. Luckily, there he is. He's sitting in a huddled ball.

"Peeta, what happened," I walk in, close the door and sit down by him. He moves his head up and looks at with me with tear-stained eyes.

"I hurt you," he mumbles.

"No, Peeta, you had a flashblack, you couldn't control yourself," I say.

"How do you know? I could've hurt you, or even," he trails off.

"Peeta, you would never hurt me, and you know that too, it's just a flashback, a nightmare you had,"

"I said I was going to kill you," he whispers, tears forming in his eyes. "I would've killed you and the baby,"

"You would never do that, even with a nightmare, you would never hurt me or the baby," I lift his chin up.

"I should be the one saying sorry and hiding in the closet, I punched you in the jaw," I say. I guess that came out right.

"No, you needed to punch me, if you didn't, I- I would-ve killed you," he puts his head back down. I lift it back up though.

"Stop, never think of such a thing as killing me or anyone, you understand me? Not even a though of hurting or killing anyone, including me, or the baby?" He gazed at me for a moment. I looked at his jaw, which is now a dry blood patch. I put my hand up to it and stroke it. "I'm sorry," I mumble a bit to loud.

"Me too," he says. We look up at the same time and smile. "Not a thought," I whisper. I stand up and take his hand to help him up. I open the door and lead him out.

"Let's get something for that bruise," I say. I take his hand and lead him downstairs to the couch.

"Sit, and wait here," I order, and he does so. I walk into the kitchen and get some medical supplies, a little bottle of fluid and then a creamy lotion. I bring the stuff over and sit next to him. I open the bottle of fluid, dap it on a cotton swab and start rubbing it on the mark. He grinds his teeth, so I know it must sting. In a little while of doing so it gets the dry blood off and shows the bruise and the few scratches. I take the cream and slowly move it around his jaw. He takes my hand then and moves it up to his cheek. I stroke his cheek moving up and down. I take my hand off and just look at him. I stop staring after a while and get up to put the supplies away. When I come back, he's sitting like he was.

"Hey, I told you once you came back, you're sitting on my lap and into my arms, remember that?" he says.

"Oh, why yes I do," I skip over and jump into his lap and immediately lie down onto his chest again. He strokes my hair while I stroke his arm.

"I don't know how you live with this thing, don't you want to rip it off?" I ask him.

"Oh yeah, I'd love to do that, but that nurse wouldn't be happy would she?" he says.

"She's the one who took off my cast, here name is Penelope," I say.

"Penelope," he repeats.

"Yeah, remind you of anyone? I had to think if I did," I say.

"Prim"

**Hi guys, I'm super sorry for the short chapter and for nothing going on, but I had to take a break from all the action, next chapter will be better and longer, I gurantee. Please review for more ideas, criticism of any kind. I'm still listening to the creepy Dark Shadows music too….. Keep reading!-MissWaffles101**


	17. Chapter 17: Breakdown

Chapter 17: Breakdown

My bandage has finally came off, and it feels really weird, but I hope nothing like that will happen again. Peeta's arm seems to be getting better too, but he still has the white scratchy bandage. I keep serving him, not minding it one bit, but he says I need to rest.

"Katniss, you've been serving me for three days straight, it's my turn to-" he says one day.

"No," I say. "I've been pregnant for six months now, and you have a burnt arm," That sounded different in my head.

"And you have a life inside you, you shouldn't be working to much," Peeta says. Then again, people want rest more than serving others. I might as well join them.

"Alright, fine, but you're resting with me," I sit down next to him on the couch, and he starts rubbing my belly.

"Oh yes, this is definitely going to be a mini you," he says smiling. I feel a little kick then.

"No, I think this one is going to be a mini baker," I reply. He cups my chin and brings me in for a kiss. I start to pull away but he pulls me back in. I love the softness of his lips pressing over mine, it feels so sweet, soft and passionate. He pulls away and gazes at me, while I do the same. I stare into those blue crystal eyes and just want anther kiss on those luscious lips.

I blink a few times, this isn't a dream, this is real.

_One week later_

Peeta went back to the bakery today, I begged him to stay, but he said he had to go, so he left me alone at the house, standing in front of the doorway, motionless.

Maybe I should just go over there, to make sure he doesn't burn his arm again. I'd rather not go back to the hospital, thank you very much. Maybe I should just call him, to see if he's okay, and to make him know that I'm worried, because I am.

I walk out of the doorway to the kitchen where the phone lies. I pick it up and dial his number and wait for a few minutes. It rings for a few times but he finally picks up.

"Hello?" He asks.

"You obviously know who this is," I say sarcastically.

"Katniss, if you're worried about me burning my other arm, don't be. I'm decorating cakes today, not even going near the oven okay?"

"Tell me what you want, but I'm still worrying about you, not just your arm," I say more sincere.

"If you want to come over to make sure I don't burn myself, go ahead, you can watch me all day be safe," he says.

"Well then, maybe I will," I say and then hang up. Should I go over there? It would probably be really awkward for everyone there, so I'll just stay. I think I'll just walk by and peer through the windows, making sure he's actually decorating cakes. I really don't want another trip to the hospital, even if it's not about me.

I grab my coat and keys then head out the door. I pull the door shut and slit my key through locking it. I walk down the steps until I hear something. A click, and a flash. Click and a flash, click and a flash, oh no.

I look around a bit then walk a little faster. There it is again, that same noise. I go a bit faster until I see it, a photographer.

"Katniss! Over here!" he yells. I completely ignore him and keep walking, until I even see more cars, a few white vans, and oh no, a news car. I gasp and start running until I find our house, running out of breath. I turn back and start seeing more photographs and film crews running now. I get out my key and quickly turn it into the slot to open the door. I manage to get in and slam the door behind me, locking all the locks.

I pause for a moment and start running around the house and closing all the curtains, locking every door shut, shutting the blinds, and turning off any electricity, including the lights. I stay in the living room and start taking deep breaths.

"Okay Katniss, they can't get in, maybe they're distracted by something else, or maybe-" I'm interrupted by a pounding on my door.

"We'll stay here all night if we have to!" I hear someone yell. I start to feel tears dripping down my face. I quickly change my mood from sad to enraged. I stand up and walk over to those frames I passed by a few months ago. I grab one of me and Thresh, and smash it to the floor. I do the same to the rest of them until I end up to the one of Rue and I laughing. The tears come splatting onto the frame. I quickly wipe them away and smash that one too.

Why? What do they want with me? I'm done with all their jokes, filming, and interviews. I just can't take it anymore! And of course now I'm pregnant, they want an interview about it, and my nose probably too. I look down at the shattered frames. I bet Peeta put those up. He wanted to remember the games, so he put those up. I look up again at the bookcase and see one last framed picture. The Cave.

The moment in the cave, when I'm about to kiss him. I looked awful, and he didn't look any better. I erased the thought of remembering that moment and smashed that frame too. I sat down in the glass and just cried my eyes out, until I see a photographer from the blinds snap a photo.

Oops, forgot one. I immediately stand up and shut the blinds. I start to run but there's a few glass pieces in my foot. I quickly pick them out and start running upstairs to my bedroom. I run into the bathroom, grab a few bandages and head into the closet. I squeeze into a tight space and put a box in front of me. I cover myself with a blanket too. Then I take a look at my foot, only a couple scrapes. I take the bandage and wrap it around my foot, and just huddle in a ball waiting for someone or something to drive them away.

_Peeta's P.O.V._

I start to put the finishing touches on my last cake of the day. A few more blue flowers and I'm done. My free hand is killing me as much as my arm. Travis stuck me in the back decorating cakes all day, it's been okay, but I'd rather burn bread.

I put the last flower on and stand up to admire my work. I wish I could bring this home to Katniss, it would cheer her up, but business is business. I leave all the supplies out, grab my keys and start to walk out. I walk for a few blocks and then start to see a bunch of white vans in front of our house. _Oh no, this can't be happening._ They want an interview don't they? They probably took a million photos of Katniss too.

Katniss.

Where is she hiding? I run toward the house now and push every photographer and film crew out of my way to get in. I slam the door on someone's fingers, but I don't care, as long as they can't get in.

I look around the main level in the kitchen and the living room. I don't find anything except. What? What's this? I see a bunch of shattered glass, frames and pictures. I look at the pictures and see our first hunger games memories, Katniss with Rue, Thresh, and then us to, in the cave, about to kiss. Our first kiss. We both look pretty dirty, but that was the happiness moment of my life. I push that thought away, _Focus._ She must've smashed these, trying to get rid of the memories.

"Katniss?" I yell. No answer. I upstairs into our bedroom and look around. Nothing.

"Katniss? Are you in here?" Still no answer. I walk up to her closet door and knock softly.

"Katniss, it's just me,"

_Katniss' P.O.V._

I recognize his voice, but it could be anyone. "Prove it, I whisper.

**Cliffhangar! Well, kinda. Anyways, good chapter to write, so please review! Any ideas that come to mind, I'll probably use them! -MissWaffles101**


	18. Chapter 18: Together and News

Chapter 18: Together and News

Katniss' P.O.V.

I stay huddled in my little ball still sitting in the closet, waiting for "Peeta" to prove to me that it's him. It could be a recording, or some guy, or Peeta even tricking me. No, he wouldn't trick me to get me out of the closet, he'd say something, or show me something, to tell me that it's him.

I can almost hear him thinking. Then I hear his footsteps run away and down the stairs. I wonder if all the crews are still here, and what he'll bring up. The footsteps get louder, and I can hear him panting as he stops back in front of the door.

"Katniss, you need to believe me," he whispers. I stay still as always, barely even breathing. I hear him sigh and slip something under the door. I hesitate for a moment, probably not to grab it, but I reach my hand out from under the blanket to grab it. I feel around for a moment and find nothing, but then I feel it.

It's something small, smooth, and round. It's a really small sphere. I bring it back up under the blanket and take a closer look at it, trying to figure out it's image in the dark. I uncover the blanket without a sound and look at it. It's a pearl. I have to think for a moment. A pearl, why would he give me a- wait.

The pearl. The pearl he found on the beach during the Quarter Quell, then gave it to me. I remember that moment clearly, and I had it with me ever since. But after he was taken, I didn't want to remember it, so relaxed at home, I hid it, where no one could find it. I even remember where I hid it. It was a simple box, I remember taking the pearl, and burying it in soft cotton. Then I placed it in a small jewelry box, and then a book. But not just any book, a book that was a box, I stuck the jewelry box in there, then put the box in the bookcase. It's never been touched since then. Until now.

"Where did you find this?" I whisper, tears streaming down my face.

"When did we start hiding things from each other?" he asks. It's him alright. I slowly stand up, unlock the door, and enclose my finger around the doorknob, opening the door slowly. I creak it open and finally see him, then open it all the way.

"Peeta, I'm sorry, I didn't know, it's them again, they're staying here though, what are we going to do?" I ask him, panicked. He doesn't look panicked though, just simply worried. He relaxes his face and just wraps his arms around me.

"I'm just glad you're okay," He whispers into my hair. I relax a bit too. I could be in the Capital right now. I hate the thought of that happening.

"Peeta, what are we going to do, they're going to get us for sure this time, and probably tie us up and torture us so we can't escape, what if they do that?"

"Katniss, they're not even going to catch us, you locked everything tight, closed everything you could, and turned everything off, they'll have to leave at some point," he says calmly. I nod.

"Let me check," I say starting to leave his grasp, but he blocks me.

"No, I can't risk even a picture of you, I'll call Travis," he says. I nod again, then walk over to the bed and sit down, crossing my arms over my chest.

Peeta sighs and leaves the room and walks downstairs. I just here in silence, waiting for even a sign to know that they're gone.

I see Peeta walk back into the room and look at me with another worried face. Those blue eyes strike into me, forcing to tell him my thoughts, but I hold them back.

Peeta comes back into focus then thinking about what he was going to say.

"Travis says they're finally gone, but he doesn't know what they caught of us either, so let's just see what happens, all we can do is wait," He walks over and comes to sit next to me.

"Did you see anyone snap a photo of you?" he asks. I can't tell him that, should I lie? No, I'll just tell him.

"I don't think so, they probably did," I lie. Why did I lie? I can't lie. He'll find out, but he just shrugs.

"Me too, all I did was push by them and run in as soon as I could. I smashed someone's hand too," I laugh a little at that.

"Ohhh Peeta! How could you do such a thing!" I mock in a capital accent. We both burst out laughing at that.

"Very nice," he compliments. That cheered me up a bit.

"We should probably stay and protect the house, but not like that's going to be hard," I peer down at his arm, and he catches my glance.

"Same for you," he says and puts a hand on my abdomen. "I still think this is going to be you, quiet, and relaxed, most of the time," he says. I've barely felt anything, then again, only five months. It'll be six in just a week. I have a slight bump, that grows every day, I notice. I put my hand on top of his.

"Four more months Peeta, it's gone by fast," he nods back at me. I've gone through about everything. The cravings, the sickness in the morning, the mood swings, you name it, I've hated it.

"Yeah, and look how well you've kept up with it, maybe a couple times and that one when you-"

"Peeta," I interupt.

"You've done good, think the news people will come back once she's born?" he asks.

"Probably, but we'll be prepared," He pulls me in for a long kiss, and I don't let go.

It's been two weeks since that happened, and I am now six months pregnant, though it doesn't feel any different. My stomach is a little bigger, but other than that, nothing.

I'm here now sitting on the couch eating vanilla ice cream right out of the tub, just laying here watching the news on our tv. It doesn't say much, I'm about to change the channel, when I hear something interesting.

"On our next update, we hear about our District 12's starcrossed lovers intruding day that just happened two weeks ago," I turn it up louder, this isn't good.

"We were seeing what was going on with the couple's life now, but Katniss was not prepared for it," What does he even mean? No one is prepared for stuff like that.

"Yes, we have Mrs. Katniss Mellark walking to her husband's bakery, when she finally notices us," A picture of me flashes up on the screen and the newscaster continues.

"Now you're probably not thinking this interesting right now, but check out this video our film crew took," The picture changes to a video of me, walking to the bakery, glancing at the camera and walking faster back home. I see myself running in the house, the film crew laughing and yelling at my door. It switches back to the newscaster.

"Katniss thought she could get away from us, but we had our ways of seeing the real her. It turns out Katniss is pregnant with Peeta's baby and is trying to get rid of her old memories. It shows a picture of me smashing the frames. How could they get this? Why would they do this?

"In with Peeta's news, Peeta has happened to burn his arm probably taking a loaf of bread out of the oven just for his sweetheart, when he slides his hand against the oven distracted, causing great damage to his arm. It shows a slight picture of him by the oven in pain looking at his burnt and bloody arm.

"In conclusion, it looks like the couple's odds are not in their favor, to watch this again, check out our website or watch it again tonight at 8," I switch the TV off and slam the remote down on the table. I look over in the corner and see the frames still smashed, laying in glass pieces all over the floor. I hate this! I'd like to go burn those pictures, but Peeta would not be happy with me if I did.

I lay down on the couch again and turn the TV back on. It's still on the same channel, but on a different story. I go to a different news channel, and it's about us, again. And another, and another, all the channels and commercials are on us. I flip the channel button faster and see our pictures everywhere. Even our games were on a channel. I go back to that one and wonder. Why would they be showing this if they're over? Probably for entertainment, since it's all about us right now.

I keep watching to see where it's at. I focus a little more and see it's on the bloodbath. I watch as Peeta runs away, Glimmer and Marvel kill more kids, Cato and Clove doing the same, me grabbing the backpack, watching more kids die.

I put the remote down and race to the front door. I have to tell Peeta about this now. As I open the door, I run into something.

"Peeta, they've done it. They've caught us," he says. He shows his look of worry right into me and holds up a book.

**THE STARCROSSED SPECIAL, District 12's Katniss and Peeta**

**They've made a book about us great. No, not a book, a magazine. I immediately grab the magazine and pull him inside and making him watch the tv, to see the Tracker Jacker scene go on. **

**He gapes for a moment, "Why are they playing this? The games are completely over!" He yells. I flip through the magazine seeing a million pictures of us from the beginning of the reaping, to what happened two weeks ago. **

"**No, no they couldn't, they wouldn,'t" I repeat.**

"**They did,"**


	19. Chapter 19: Injuries

Chapter 19: Injuries

I'm still standing here just staring at the TV watching our games. It's beginning to start at where Rue dies, so I quickly shut it off.

"Why? Why us? What is just so special about us?" I state. Yeah, started a rebellion, won two hunger games, I get it, but really? Peeta doesn't respond to this.

"I don't know, but let's just forget and stop worrying about this," he says.

"Right, let's just ignore all the news channels that talk about us, since that's the only thing we ever watch on this TV!" Peeta's face changes to astonished.

"I don't want to remember this, all this news about us, they have no right to do this to us," I say a bit more calmer.

"I know, but Katniss, it'll wear off, people will forget, it's just one little news story," he responds.

"We've been like this for years, and they're just going to forget?" I ask a bit louder. I take a step toward him.

"Katniss, what else are they going to get of us? If it would make you feel better, just stay in the house, they can't catch me do anything right?" I relax a bit, but feel my anger come back.

"Peeta, I can't just sit around all day like I have been doing, I need to take care of the house, and you-" I stop at that point.

"Katniss, it's just my arm, it'll heal in no time, you've got a few months," I take another step forward and stroke his cheek.

"I can't let you lose your arm too," I whisper, tears forming in my eyes, making my vision blurry. Peeta brings his hand up and wipes them away.

"You know I won't let that happen," He stares me into the eyes saying that, I know he can't be lying. We both look down at his leg and then look back up.

"Me too," I say back, and he brings me in for a kiss, and we just stand there, huddled in each other's warmth. I let go after a while, pick up the TV remote and check what scene it's at now. It's right when I find him.

"Ahh the memories," he says looking at the screen. I look up and see me bringing him out of his camouflaged area. He takes my hand and leads me toward the couch and we just sit down and watch it. I'd usually hate to remember this, I'd never want to see it again, but for Peeta's sake, I'll watch it.

Now we're just sitting on the couch, Peeta's bandaged arm wrapped around my shoulder, my head at his chest, just watching what became our spark. It jumps to the cave scene. I couldn't believe there were cameras even in there.

I watch him as he tells his story, then when I tell mine, and then just like that, we're on our kiss. He looks down at me and kisses the top of my head. After that scene, I finally fall asleep in his lap.

I wake up and it's bright outside, did we sleep for a whole day? No, it's only the afternoon. I check where I am, still on the couch, still laying on Peeta's chest, him still being asleep. I look at his arm and shake it a bit, causing him to wake up with a groan. He stops immediately after he sees me. I widen my eyes a bit and sit up.

"See? It does hurt even though I barely touched it," I say. He doesn't respond at first either. I smile and look away at the clock, reading five o clock. I sit up a bit more and get off the couch glancing at the TV, which is now another show. Finally, nothing more about us. Some people would just love to be on TV, probably not like this, but they'd love to have their face on a screen, for us, not much.

"Want some tea?" I ask him. He nods. "No sugar, of course," He replies with a smile. I nod and walk over to the kitchen and boil some water. Then I put in some tea bags and walk back to the living room handing Peeta his cup. We sip our tea in silence. Once the tea touches my lips, it feels such a burning sensation, but tastes so nice and gentle. My thoughts are interrupted by a knock on the door. Peeta stands up to get it, but I stop him.

"I'll get it, now rest your arm," He sighs and sits back down on the couch again. I walk towards the door and reach it, opening it up. I'm surprised at who it is.

"Annie, Delly, what are you guys doing here?" I ask.

"I had to come visit you, and Delly was heading to your place anyways," Annie says.

"How did you both meet up?" I ask.

"Well, I was traveling out of 4 and arrived here, but I had no idea where to go, but I caught this bystander that was heading to your place anyways, and now I know her," Peeta walks up to us and stands by me.

"Annie, Delly, how are you guys?" He asks. They smile and laugh.

"Pretty good, how about you guys?" Delly asks.

"Same for us, come on in," I say and gesture them to come in. We walk to the living room, Peeta and I go sit on the couch, with them sitting on the chairs across from us.

"What brings you guys here?" Peeta asks.

"What, I can't just come visit you guys whenever you're not doing anything?" Delly says.

"Yeah, I traveled all the way from 4 just to see you guys," Annie says crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well we are doing fine, thank you very much, how about you?" I say.

"Back in 4, not much. It's just me and my little boy," Annie says with a sad smile and frowns a little.

"For me, nothing much either, just cruising the District, but I bet you guys are pretty busy,"

"Yeah, and acutally, I'm pregnant," I blurt out. Annie looks shocked for a moment but change to delighted just like that.

"Katniss, why did you never tell me? Delly, did you know about this?" Annie looks at Delly who nods.

"You're all the way in 4, it's a bit hard to talk to you from here," I say and she laughs back.

"What about you Peeta? Anything exciting going on at- wait, what happened to your arm?" Delly asks a bit worried.

Peeta smiles a bit and looks at his arm. "You see, I was lifting some really heavy weights and one just slipped onto my arm," Okay, I have to laugh at that, and that's what we did.

"Ummm I don't think that's right compared to what I saw on the news," Annie says.

"I'm supposing you guys all saw that?" I ask. They both nod.

"Yeah, you've been doing that job since you were born, and now you burn your arm?" Delly asks.

"I was a bit distracted, while taking the bread out, and then finish the picture," I smile.

"There has been so much going on back here," I say still smiling.

"Oh, I bet you have," Annie says. "Any other injuries?" Delly leans over and whispers to her.

"Wait really?" I know what she's talking about. "I didn't leave the house for at least a week, then Peeta burned his arm," I trail off.

"So Gale huh? It seems unlike him," she says. She doesn't know much about him, but I've told her plenty about him to know all she needs to know.

"He's probably rotting in jail now," Peeta says.

"You've never really liked him, have you?" I ask him. He nods his head no.

"I've never really known him, but after what he did to you, doesn't seem like a nice guy," Annie and Delly tilt their heads at our little talk.

"Anyways, that's been most of it, oh and they apparently made a book about us too," I say changing the subject.

"Really? Do you guys have it?" Peeta leans over to the coffee table and grabs it, then throwing it over at Delly. They lean in towards each other and flip through the pages.

"I guess they can't come up with any book ideas,"

**Hi guys! Sorry nothing has happened, but trust me, huge event coming up and I'm not saying anything about it. Thank you guys so much for the reviews and favorites, they make my day when I get them. I also have another story idea in mind that's not really associated with the Hunger Games, but** **maybe the stars… Read and review!**


	20. Chapter 20: Release

Chapter 20: Release

We said goodbye to Delly and Annie as they left, and now it's just Peeta and I standing by the doorway. I look at the door and back at him, who catches the glance.

"Annie and Delly, such an odd friendship," I say, and he returns a sad smile. I know he's thinking about something, because he smiles a bit bigger.

"What is it Peeta?" I ask with a laugh. Then thinking about it, I know what it is. I smile and just take him in my arms.

"I am one lucky guy," he whispers into my hair.

"Me too," I look back up at him and just press my lips down onto his. We stay like this for a while, wrapped in each other's arms, pressed up against each other's lips. He feels so nice, his lips tasting like sweet salt water. He finally pulls away.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing, just, you know I worry about you Katniss," he says.

"You know I worry about you too, you've had that cast on forever,"

"And you've been pregnant forever, including the nose," We both look down at my belly and he puts his hand on it so I put my hand on his.

After that moment he looked up into my eyes again, those eyes reached into me deep.

"I think we need to pick up that broken glass, how long has it been sitting there?" He whispers.

"Well, since that day," I remark.

"You didn't step in it did you?" He asks.

"No, I didn't" I lie. My foot has no proof to tell. He takes my hand and leads me over to the living room where the pile of glass lives.

"You know, if you wanted to get rid of the memories, I could've just taken the pictures down," he points out.

"Hey, that was not my best day, I wasn't thinking,"

"I know," He kneels down and picks up one of them. That memorable moment in the cave.

"I especially put this one out for a reason," he says with a smile, which I return.

"Yeah but, I really don't want pictures of the feast scene, or Rue," I mumble.

"Alright, how about I put up some new photos, and I'll gurantee you'll like them, but it'll be a surprise," he says.

"Fine, but I better be impressed," I say with a laugh.

"Promise me, you will,"

Peeta went back to the bakery today, hopefully still decorating cakes. I do not want to go back to the hospital anytime soon. Especially for him. I just sat at home, not doing anything. I kept an eyes on the news, but nothing has gone on about us since that day. So here's me, on the couch, rubbing my belly. Delly would come over so often just to talk and keep me company. That really lifted my spirit at least. When Peeta came home, he'd make cheese buns and cocoa, almost every day. I healed everyday though, but he never realized that. Then one day Delly came over with an interesting conversation starter.

"Did you hear about Gale lately?" She blurts out, deep into our conversation. I raise my eyebrows at this.

"What about him?" I question.

"He-He got released today," she whispers.

No, no that's not right. He's supposed to be rotting in prison in the Capital, forever. How could they just let him out? It's been like three months, he's supposed to be in there for over a year, did the cops not see what he did? I guess they could've arrested Delly for what she did.

"What?" I whisper.

"He's coming here, back to District 12, probably to see you," she says.

"Why? Dosen't he know that I won't let him even come near this house, barely even see me?" I snap back. She looks hurt for a moment. I sigh.

"Delly, he can't," I say a bit softer. Delly stands up and comes over to sit next to me on the couch.

"I couldn't do anything Katniss, I would've too, and you know that," she says.

"Does anyone else know? What about Peeta?" She looks at me for a second and nods.

How could he? How could he just walk by with that secret and not tell me?

"Anyone else?" I ask again. She nodded her head no.

"Just us two, for now, I'm sure plenty of other people know, just don't care" she whispers.

"How did you guys find out?" I ask. She reaches on the table and grabs the magazine Peeta found, and opens to the very last page, showing a picture of Peeta and I in front of the bakery, just gazing into each other's eyes. She points to the bottom right section showing a small paragraph and a picture of Gale.

"They didn't catch what happened when he came over, that's all they got," I read the paragraph and one sentence catches my eye.

_Gale Hawthorne is scheduled to be released, due to Katniss' actions in just a couple weeks. _

Oh no, he's getting out because of me.

"Delly, was it really because of me?" I asked.

"No, the news people, they probably had no other reason to let him out, who knows what he did to get out," A moment later I hear the front door opening.

"Katniss?" I hear the familiar voice. My rage comes on so I get up and stomp to the front door.

"Why didn't you tell me Gale was getting released?" I snap at him. I relax my face into a shocked face because of who I see, is not Peeta.

**Best cliffhanger EVER!** **Dramatic pauses after the comma, love that! I have swim finals tomorrow, but the good thing is I'm getting up super early tomorrow just for you guys to write this story (And other reasons, but I have to write this story!) Please review! It really helps! Don't hate me for this! -MissWaffles101**


	21. Chapter 21: Gale

Chapter 21: Gale

It's him. Standing in my doorway, just gazing at me.

"Gale, you can't come here," I whisper, trying not to start another fight, especially Delly. He fixes his gaze at Delly then back at me.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he whispers. I look back at him, he looks desperate for me to come back to him. "Just come with me," he says. I should go with him. Do I still even trust him, after what he did to me? Maybe I do. Gale probably overreacte for all I know. Or was it real?

I look at Delly who shrugs. I slowly step torward him. He's about to take my hand but I yank it away. He can still see that I barely trust him with me, especially alone. So, I keep my distance behind him as he leads me out of the house and closer to a forest. I stay about three feet behind him, until he finally stops in front of some woods.

He finally turns back to look at me.

"Wait here," he says, I nod. He runs deeper into the woods until I can't see him. A few seconds later he runs back with a long wooden stick. Wait, not a stick, a bow, and even arrows.

"You never hunted with me, I overreacted, I was completely insane that day," he says handing me the bow. I slowly reach my hand out and just feel the bow, such a smooth surface, and even the arrows were smooth.

"Gale," I whisper. No, _Don't trust him! You remember what he did to you! _I do remember but, this is Gale, the guy who's been with me for this whole situation, the games, the rebellion, and in the woods. But even though he got me through it, I can't trust him.

"Where did you get this?" I ask him.

"Just for you," is all he answers. _Don't trust!_

"Thank you, I probably won't be able to shoot it for a while," I say. He smiles at that.

"I don't care if you won't be able to shoot it for a year or even a lifetime, as long as you have it," _As long as you have it. _I'm not sure what to say anymore, but he pulls me in for a hug. He feels so warm and smells like the woods.

"Thank you Gale," I whisper into his chest. He just nods. He looks back up at me and tilts my chin in, and brings me in for a kiss, but I pull back.

"No, Gale, I-I can't, I just-" I back up and start to run away, but he catches my arm.

"Katniss, stop, listen," he whispers. I stop and look back at him.

"I'm sorry, for everything I've messed up. Including this moment," The flashbacks start to come back to me. _Don't trust! Just go!_

"Just- just go," I grip the bow and arrows and start running home. In that moment, he doesn't run up to me to grab me. He just stands there, wearing a hurt face.

I keep running, trying to get the picture of him hurt out of my head. Tears start to drip down my cheek, so I quickly wipe them away and keep going until I run into something, or someone.

"Katniss?" I hear him say.

"Peeta," I whisper. I bury my head into his chest.

"Katniss, what's wrong?" he asks. "And where did you get that bow and arrows?"

"Gale," I whisper.

"What about him?" he asks more sternly. Would he be mad if I told him he was about to kiss me? I probably shouldn't even tell him that. Although, he needs to know everything. I put my thoughts back together step back, and look into his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me he was getting out of jail?" I snap at him. He changes his face from stern to hurt.

"I didn't want you to know, you'd freak about it," Oh he should not have said that.

"Why would I freak out?" I ask.

"Because I knew you would," he snaps.

"Why?"

"Because I thought you loved him," he yells. I didn't see that coming at all. I don't love him, Gale is a best friend, and that's all he will be. Well no, he's more than a best friend to me, I just can't think of it.

"Peeta, you know Gale and I are just friends, why would I love him?" I whisper.

"I don't know, you guys just seemed so close," he says.

"Okay, Gale's more than a best friend to me, I just can't put it in the exact words, of what he is to me, but Peeta, I will always love you, and nobody is going to change that," I say. The tears start streaming down my cheeks again, and those are real, because I meant what I said. "Do you understand?" he just nods. I walk back into his arms, and he immediately wraps his arms around me.

"I don't want to lose my Katniss," he whispers.

"You won't," I whisper back.

"What did he do to you anyways?" he asks. We were walking home, only a few blocks away of where we were standing. "I mean, is that where you got the bows and arrows?" I nod.

"He brought me out to the woods and gave them to me, then apologized for what he did, and then he-" Oh shoot. I brought it up.

"What?" Peeta asks.

"No, that was it," I rub it off. "Then I just ran off," I try to keep walking but he stops me.

"Katniss, you said he did something to you after he apologized, what is it?" he gazes straight throw my eyes, forcing me to tell the truth.

"He pulled me in for a kiss," I blurt out. He looks a little shocked at this, because he stands there completely not moving, same face, silent.

"No, Peeta, that's when I ran away, I didn't kiss him, he pulled me in, I resisted, and thought of you," I scramble out all of my words down a waterfall. He doesn't change though. His eyes grow darker and something clicks inside his mind, because his face drains of color, and he grows darker.

"How could you?" He screams at me. Oh no, is this the mutt Peeta, or real.

"No, Peeta I didn't, I don't love him, you're the one I love," I scramble out more words.

"You kissed that jerk! After all we've done!" he screams.

"I didn't! Nothing happened!" The tears start to come down again.

"You just said so yourself! This can't be you! You're a mutt aren't you?"

"No, Peeta, it's me!" I scream at him.

"You're a stinkin mutt! The real Katniss would never treat me this way! You stupid mutt!" He starts to take a step torward me, but I step back. I can't just punch him again, it probably won't work. Worth a shot. I take my hand and slap him across the face. He looks hurt for a moment, but that just makes him angrier.

My eyes widen, and I start to run towards the house, fumbling around my pockets to get the keys out. I can tell he's behind me, I can hear his footsteps close behind me, but not enough to catch me. Once I reach the house I quickly unlock the door opening it and slamming it shut, then locking it.

Not Peeta too, please let this wear off soon. I need him to come back, so I can explain all my problems to him. I'm still standing behind the doorway. I don't dare look out the window, he could punch it in for all I know. I start to catch my breath to realize Delly was still here. She runs out of the living room to take a look at me.

"Delly, why are you still here?" I ask breathless.

"I had to find out if Gale did anything to you, but it seems Peeta is our problem, want me to-"

"No, just let him find himself," I interupt.

"What did happen with Gale?" She asks.

"He gave me this bow and arrow, and apologized, and then he tried to kiss me-"

"And you told this to Peeta which is why he had the flashbacks," I nod.

"Oh Katniss calm down," I'm wondering why she's asking me this until I realize I'm shaking and still breathing heavy. She takes my hand and leads me over to the couch.

"Peeta will eventually calm down, and Gale, you just have to meet up with him again, and confront him that you guys are just really good friends. Even more than best friends, you're kinda like-"

"Soulmates,"

**Hi! Loved writing this chapter, and I really** **enjoy the reviews and favorites! You guys are really itching me to post more. I'm working on it as best as I can! New ideas are always welcome! I'm starting another story soon, either end of August or beginning of September to kick off my school year. I'll give you a peek of it, it's kinda about the hunger games, but maybe one of the stars. That's all I'm saying. Keep On Reading! -MissWaffles101**


	22. Chapter 22: Finding Them Again

Chapter 22: Find Them Again

I'm still a little worried of what Delly told me. I don't love Gale in that way, I love him in that best friend kind of way. We won't be soul mates, not even close.

Delly left a little after that, and who knows where Peeta is. Probably hurting himself or-

Peeta.

Where did he go? I just slammed the door on him, but Delly left with no problem. She would've said something if she saw him. Right?

I guess I better go find him again. Peeta really disappears everywhere doesn't he. I sigh and grab my jacket, open the door, and head out into the cool breeze. He's not hiding anywhere around the house, so I walk down the steps and just started walking toward the town. Maybe he's at the bakery, but why would he go there?

I keep walking until I find the bakery in my sight. He's nowhere out there either. I keep walking until the windows are only a few feet away. I peer in and still don't see him. I even check the back windows too. Nothing. I walk back to the front and open the door, the scent of fresh bread hitting me in the face. I see Travis behind the counter helping a customer. Once she leaves and looks at me and smiles. I walk up to the counter to talk to him.

"Hi Katniss, are you looking for Peeta again? He really seems to be everywhere, huh?" he says once I reach the counter.

"Yeah, um, have you seen him? This time I can't find him anywhere," I say a bit panicked but calm.

"I haven't seen him lately, did he have an attack on you?" I nod. Travis knows everything as much as I do about Peeta.

"Well, then I'm not sure. He wouldn't be at your house cause you were probably there, maybe check the last place you'd suspect him," he suggests. Thinking about it, I couldn't think of a place he'd last to be.

"Thanks Travis, I'll keep that in mind," I say with a smile, which he returns. I walk out of the bakery back into the breeze.

_What would be the last place I'd find him at? The woods? To easy. The meadow?_

The meadow.

He'd be at the meadow. I'm not completely sure, but I'm pretty sure. He would sometimes go there to calm down, or be alone. He stopped for a while, having to care for me.

I left the town heading a bit more torwards the woods. I hope Gale isn't still there. He's the last person I'd want to see right now. I'm at the entrance of the woods, and there's no sign of any of them. I look torward the meadow and see a figure sitting there. _Peeta. _

I lighten my mood a bit and feel a bit relieved to find him, so I start running torward him. I slowly stop as I'm several feet away from him and start walking slowly, until I stop and sit next to him. His eyes are unblinking, just staring at the sunset in the distance. He's huddled in a ball, just staring out into the distance, with his tear-stained eyes.

"Peeta," I whisper. He slowly moves his head away to look at me.

"Katniss, don't come near me, I'm dangerous," he chokes out the words.

"No you're not, your mind makes you think that, you have never hurt me, you aren't dangerous," I say.

"I would have if I had the chance," he chokes out.

"Peeta, we've been through this once, and you promised you wouldn't think like that, and you don't break promises," I say.

"How do you know that?" he says a bit louder.

"Because I love you, and I know you would never do such a thing, you are not dangerous, you are not a monster, you are a wonderful guy who loves me, and nothing is going to change that, alright?" I snap a bit at him. He never loses his glance at me and never changes his face to tell me he believes me.

"I love you too, and you're right, I can't let these attacks over power me," he whispers.

"Then don't, I know you will never hurt me, I hurt you because you would've hurt me, and I feel guilty for doing it," I look down at his arm. He notices this and tilts my chin back up.

"It's not your fault, you know that right?" I nod.

"I know, it's no one's fault,"

"Okay, I won't get angry, tell me what happened between you and Gale, every detail," I swallow a lump in my throat, but I tell him everything, and he doesn't move one bit, even when I tell him the kiss, well he blinks hard just to show he's mad about it. But that's it.

"Peeta, we need to get home now, no more conversations about your attacks getting you, and I'm tired of looking for you," he laughs.

"I can be everywhere," he says. I smile and he stands up and reaches his hand out, so I grab it and stand up. We walk home hand in hand, just like that.

It's been another month now. Just two more, and the baby will be here. All we have is the nursery, but Annie and Delly brought over clothes and other baby stuff, seeing that I don't get out much. There has been way to much on my mind. Peeta got his cast off, and his scream was pretty loud. They literally ripped it off. That happened just yesterday, and his arm is still in pain, but it's all clear too, no sign of any burn. I'm still here, pregnant, eating ice cream and cheese buns, and he still doesn't mind. He just smiles and says, "That's my Katniss,"

Oh, and Gale. Well, I kinda shut him out of my life, for now. I'm not that ready to face him. I still have the bow and arrows he gave me, but I never use them. He calls but I never answer, and he knocks on the door, and he never receives an answer after what happened. I can't face him, just not yet.

My belly is now huge, I can barely even see my feet, no matter what position I'm in. Right now I'm on the couch chowing down on some ice cream. I really hope this is a boy. I'd love to have a little baker. A little girl would be nice too, someone who would learn archery from me, wearing a little braid when she's older.

News about us has been low too, not one story, or even a magazine or book section. They've completely forgotten about us. Well, at least about that. There's to much going on here to care about what's going on with us now. And you know what, I'm completely okay with that.

I'm just sitting right here right now eating ice cream, watching the news. It's nice to be unnoticed.

**Hi! This chapter was a bit short, but there's not much going on until the end of the story. Yes, it's sad to say there's only two months more in Katniss' pregnancy, meaning this story will have to end soon. I'm extremely sad about it, and I'm going to miss it. I had so much fun writing it and receiving all your guys' favorites, follows, and reviews. They meant the world to me. I should be saving this for when I end the story. I'll have more to say there. The good news is I have two new story ideas soon to be up, I'll probably only work on one of them and start the other one later, unless I get more ideas. The more ideas I have, the sooner you get to read the new ones. Please review, it would be very helpful! -MissWaffles101**


	23. Chapter 23: Delly

Chapter 23: Delly

Thinking everything would be back to normal, it wasn't even close. Gale stopped coming over, Delly, would come over even more often, and I would have to treat Peeta's arm every night. Not like I minded or anything.

"Katniss, what's wrong? You seem a bit down today," Delly says one day in our conversation. I was a bit stuck in despair with everything this week.

"I don't know, I'm just feeling down lately," I mumble.

"Is it Peeta? Are you tired of treating him every night?" I nod my head.

"It's not that, it's Gale," I blurt out.

"Gale? What does Gale have to do with anything?"

"I'm just a bit annoyed and sad about him, I should've opened the door one day, and then we would be fine, but now I've completely ignored him and shut it him out of my life,"

"Katniss, you know you're always going to be part of Gale's life, even if you never talk to him,"

"I just wish I could go talk to him," I mumble again.

"And someday, you will, now was that what kept you down?" Well that was part of it, but I couldn't find the other piece.

"Is it the baby too?" she asks. I look down at my swollen belly.

"Yes, I can't wait to get this out of me," I smile.

"Oh, that is going to be so exciting! I never imagined you and Peeta having a baby,"

"Yeah, me either, I never thought of it,"

"Oh Katniss, you're going to love her,"

"Her?"

"I'm actually hoping for a girl, and I'm pretty sure it will be. I can just see a little girl shooting arrows perfectly just like you," I smile at the thought.

"It would be nice, but I'd be happy with either gender, even a little baker boy would be cute,"

I'm back to another tub of ice cream watching TV. Nothing exciting about us, not even anyone's games. It's weird to think about that at this time, I barely do, and that works for me. After a huge spoonful of ice cream slding down my throat, my stomach starts to feel really tight. I sit up a bit and squeeze my eyes shut, trying to let the pain pass through. It does a little, but then another strike of pain hits, I scream at that one.

_Back to guiding yourself Katniss, stand up Katniss, go to the phone Katniss. _

I obey my mind and start to stand up, but that just urges on more pain. I try to ignore it and start walking, but I immediately fall over. I start to cough and blood comes spurring out of my mouth . I scream, waiting for someone to come to my rescue, but no one does, I lie motionless on the ground, the blood running down like a waterfall, until I hear the door open.

"Katniss, sorry for coming back but I forgot- Katniss?" I hear that familiar voice and just stay still, then hear running footsteps.

"Katniss? Can you hear me? Just breathe, I'm calling the hospital, and then Peeta, just sit tight," I slowly nod my head. My eyes still shut tight, not wanting to see the mess I'm in. I start to hear her talking on the phone to various people, including Peeta.

"Peeta, this is Delly, meet us at the hospital as soon as you can, Katniss is in a lot of pain, and I'm bringing her over, all you need-" I start to not hear the rest because I completely black out.

_Peeta's P.O.V._

"Okay, Delly I'll be right over, keep her safe," I say frantic into the phone, I shut my phone off and look at a panicked Travis.

"Peeta, what's wrong is it Katniss?" he asks.

"Yeah, I'll be back soon, just watch over," he nods. I nod back at him and leave the bakery through the back, then running torwards the hospital, I finally open the doors and start walking once I reach inside. The receptionist immediately sees me and points to the hallway left of her. I just nod and start heading down the hallway, looking through the doors until I see Katniss. I open the door to find her on the bed asleep and Delly sitting in the chair.

"Peeta, you made it," she looks relieved all of a sudden once she sees me.

"What happened?" I whisper.

"Well, I forgot my keys at her house, but I found Katniss just sprawled out on the floor, motionless, so I called here, and now here she is,"

"Probably something to do with the baby," I whisper. She nods. I look over Katniss, who is still asleep. I'm still wondering what happened before Delly came over.

_Katniss, I hear. I wake up to Penelope. _

"_What happened?" I choke out. _

"_Honey you're fine, you just had a few bad cramps, and got a bit overwhelmed,"_

"_Is the baby alright?" She doesn't answer at first. _

"_Katniss, we'll have to perform an abortion," she says._

"_What? No, you just said I'm fine, you can't just kill my baby," I start to yell._

"_Oh, yes I can," she starts to form an evil smile and takes out a huge needle. _

"_No, I won't let you! I won't let you hurt her!" She just laughs at that and starts to come closer. I try to put my hands up but I'm restricted. She's just about to put the needle to my stomach and I start to scream, but I'm muffled. She pauses when I hear something. "Katniss," she just freezes in her spot. "Katniss, can you hear me? Katniss," _

I slowly awake to Peeta hovering over me. My head was pounding, and my stomach hurt intensely.

"How do you feel?" he whispers.

"My head hurts a bit, and so does my stomach," I choke out.

"It's okay, you and the baby are fine, did you have a nightmare?" I nod, and start to feel tears stream down my face, Peeta sees this and wraps his arms around me.

"Shh, it's okay Katniss, it was just a dream, we can go home soon," _We can go home. _I keep sobbing into his chest. I start to quiet down and notice something.

"Where's Delly?" I ask all of a sudden.

"She left a little before you woke up, don't worry, she'll probably come back to check on you," I nod again, then I see Penelope in the hallway, she stops and enters our room.

"Hi Katniss, how are you feeling?" She asks, same cheery sound. I'm thinking she'd be tired of us now.

"Fine," I say. She nods and looks down at the clipboard she was carrying.

"Good, then I'll have Peeta fill out a few papers and you can go home," _We Can Go Home._

**Hi guys, loved to write this chapter. I needed something exciting for the last few chapters. I'm truly going to miss this one! Oh, and a few of you guys have been asking for a sequel. Well, I'm really not sure what to write about in a sequel. Just watch the ending. Oh, and another few of you guys have been asking about my new stories. I have two new ideas. This is all I'm going to give away. The first story: No Games. The second story: Josh Hutcherson. That's all I'm giving away! Keep them in mind! Please review! Oh and a shoutout to the guest reader A12200 for giving me such a wonderful review! All you guys give me such awesome reviews, I hope you keep doing so! -MissWaffles101**


	24. Chapter 24: Invitation

Chapter 24: Invitation

I couldn't thank Delly enough after what she did. She accepted them, as always. I finally stopped, even though you never forget the face of your last hope. Peeta was now on me 24/7, watching my every move, just to make sure I won't have some kind of pain inside me. Even when the baby kicked, he'd start freaking out.

"Peeta, it was just a kick, for the millionth time," I said one day. We were sitting on the couch, just talking.

"Well, anything can come up," he would always say. I just rolled my eyes.

"How about you? How's your arm?" I ask changing the subject.

"My arm is fine now, and I see you're still pregnant,"

"Well, it hasn't changed for seven monthss," he smiles at that.

"You've been doing pretty well for all the events happening," he says. I smile at that. Ever since I got pregnant, when Gale came, getting captured, the news, I have been doing pretty good with not freaking out.

"Thanks, you too," He kisses the top of my head, and we sit there in silence, enjoying the moment. I must've fallen asleep after that, because I feel my eyes drooping down slowly, and hearing Peeta's soft words.

I wake up to a knock on the door, and so does Peeta. He lifts me up off of him and stands up walking toward the door.

"Hey Delly, haven't seen you in a while," he says sarcastically, but nicely at the same time. I hear Delly laugh a bit, so I get up and walk down and stand by him.

"Hi Peeta, Katniss, the District wanted me to specifically give this to you," she hands us a white envelope with our names in fancy cursive writing.

"Thanks Delly, I wonder what it's for," I say, and she smiles.

"You've thanken me enough Katniss," she winks and just walks away. Peeta closes the door and takes the envelope from me.

"Should we open it?" he asks, a bit hesitant.

"Oh, why not, it can't be anything bad," I say. He raises his eyebrows a bit.

"Even if it's from the capital?" he asks. I nod.

"Even if it's from the capital," I finish. He shrugs and starts to gently open the flap and pulls out a card. I look over and him to see that, it's an invitation. He opens up the card and here's what it reads:

Mr. and Mrs. Mellark,

We cordially invite you to a dance, in the District Square at Midnight Tomorrow Night

We've noticed how much you both have been through,

And we'd like to throw you something special,

So please plan to attend, it would mean the world to us.

Sincerely, Residents of District 12.

A dance. For us. Our district has never had a dance, not that I know of.

"Why do you think they would just suddenly have one?" Peeta asks, reading my thoughts.

"I don't know, do you think it could be a trap?" I ask. He shakes head.

"That's Delly who gave it to us, I doubt it, she would never trick us, would she?" he says.

"I guess not," I reply. He turns around and looks at me.

"Should we go to it?" he asks in a serious tone.

"I don't think with her," I look down at my huge, swollen belly. He tilts my chin up to make me gaze at his face.

"Katniss, this will probably be the only time they'll do this for us, and we can't let the baby get in the way,"

"Peeta, I can't dance, when's the last time you've seen me dancing?" He laughs.

"Looks like I'll have to teach you," He takes my hand and just leads me torward the kitchen. He brings me close up to his chest, and puts his arms around my waist. With his open arm he puts my hands around his neck.

"That's all you gotta do, and see? The baby isn't in the way," I agree, I'm so udderly close to him, and it doesn't hurt. I just stare up into his blue crystal eyes.

"If you can keep me like this, I'll go, but you're at my side every step of the way," I whisper.

"Always,"

**Sorry for the short chapter! This idea popped inside my head while listening to this song, Flightless Bird, American Mouth, from Twilight. I just love that song! Even though it makes no sense. Sorry, back to story, the dance will be the next chapter, very exciting! New stories will be up soon, one about Josh Hutcherson, and one about no games. Again, all I'm giving away. I am going to miss this story! There will be no sequel, because there would be nothing else to write, and I don't want to bore you guys to death. Please review, it may be the last ones I get! And check out my other stories too. They will be ending too, but new to come! -MissWaffles101**


	25. Chapter 25: District 12 Dance

**A/N Hey, I had to update the last chapter, thanks to one of my reviewers making a point, thank you! Anyways, the final chapters await us! Okay, for the dance part, I know this sounds completely ridiculous, but listen to some music, it really helps. A slow one, I was listening to So Close-Enchanted, or Flightless bird American mouth-Twilight, if you think it's silly, then don't, I get it. I couldn't wait to write this one, and you've all been waiting for it, so here it goes!**

Chapter 25: District 12 Dance

The day is finally here, the dance in our square. It's about eleven right now, and Peeta and I are just running around the house getting ready. Well, he is, anyways. I'm in my bathroom just getting out of the shower and slipping on my robe, deciding what to wear. I'm supposing it's really fancy, but I like simple. I walk into my closet and look around until I see something catch my eyes.

It's a single hanger with a simple dress hung on it, with a note on the hanger. It reads:

_Thought this would be perfect for tonight, P and D. _

Peeta and Delly, of course.

I roll my eyes and take the dress off the hanger, then putting it on. I easily zip it up and look at myself in the mirror. It's one of the most beautiful dresses I've ever seen. I loved the ones Cinna designed for me though. **Cinna. **I'll wear it for them. It's a simple black dress that hangs just below my knees, with red and orange cequins embroidering the bottom and top. I love it. I'm still the girl on fire aren't I?

Effie gave me a bit of makeup part of my baby gifts. I still wonder why she give it to me, I might as well wear it. I make my eyes look a bit smoky but simple, add a bit of blush and mascara. This isn't me, but this is the only night that it will happen. I take my hair out of my braid and brush it out a bit, letting it down loosely and curly. I slip on some simple black heels that aren't to high. Easy enough to dance in. And even covers the bump, it still shows but not that much. I take a deep breath and walk out of the bathroom to find Peeta sitting on the bed waiting for me. His eyes widen when he just glances at me.

"It looks even better on you," he whispers. I smile at his compliment.

"You look pretty nice too," he smiles back. Peeta is wearing a simple black suit with red trim with black pants and shoes.

"Thanks, shall we go?" he asks. I look at the clock reading 11:45. I didn't know it got so late.

"Yes, let's," He takes my hand and leads me downstairs and opens the front door for me, then locking it. Since it's only in the square, we just simply walk there. There's no one in sight, all the houses are completely dark.

"How do you think they paid for this?" I ask a bit worried of how it will look.

"I may have chipped in to help," he whispers. That would explain it.

"You knew about this?" I ask.

"After I got the invitation, I was thinking what you just said, so I chipped in a bit, I don't know what they did though," he says. I shrug so we just keep walking until I see the square. It's completely dark except a few sparkling blue dim lights, mixing with a radiant red. I see a few people dancing to a slow song, and then I see Delly. She looks back and smiles then waves and runs toward us.

"I'm so glad you guys, you both look great, and I'm glad you got our present," she winks at Peeta.

"Delly, you look stunning," I say losing my train of thought. And she did. She's wearing a simple strapless navy dress with flats, and her hair is down in loose curls.

"Thank you, your dance is up sonn," she smiles. Great. Our own dance. I sigh but take it back in once I see Gale standing in the distance. He notices my gaze and widens his eyes.

"Peeta, I'll be right back," I whisper. He looks at me a bit confused but lets it go and walks over to talk to Delly.

I walk over to him, still frozen in his shocked face.

"Catnip, you look stunning," he says. I just nod. He's wearing a simple white shirt with a tie and slacks.

"You too," I have to say more than that. "Gale-" I start he looks down into my eyes.

"I'm sorry, for everything, I should've answered all of your calls, your knocks, I'm so sorry," He just nods, but walks up to me and hugs me tightly.

"I know you are, me too, I can't stand us not seeing each other anymore," he says.

"Me either," We just stand there in silence for a bit until he breaks it.

"Catnip, will you dance with me?" he suddenly asks. I think about saying no but, it's just one dance. I look back at Peeta who is talking to some people and look back at Gale.

"Okay," He brings his hand out and I take it. He leads me out a bit into the square and turns to face me. He puts his arms around my waist, and I do the same with his neck. I put my head on his shoulder and start to feel the tears stream down.

"Hey, I should be the one crying," he whispers into my hair. I don't say anything, we just wade around, taking in the slow deep music. After the song ends, he lets go of me and looks at me, probably to say something, but he simply just walks away. I stand there for a while until I feel a tug on my arm.

"Hey, we aren't dancing just yet," I smile and know it's Peeta.

"I know, just taking the music in," He leads me over to talk to a few people and after a while I hear Delly announcing something, and the music volume lowering.

"District 12 residents, I thank you so much for helping me plan this, to help out our victors who have been through so much, and we'd like to thank them with this dance just for them. So thanks to all who have been planning it, and now I'd like to invite our victors to the dance floor, for the last dance of the night, the Victor's Promenade," We hear a bit of clapping and look at each other.

"You ready?" he whispers.

"Don't let me fall," I reply a bit anxious. I take a deep breath.

"Never," he takes my hand and leads me out to the middle of the square. He puts my hands around my waist, and I do the same around his neck. It's complete silence except for the music. He brings me a bit closer, hearing his heartbeat. The music leads us around, so I just wade back in forth to the music. I eventually put my head on his chest, and he just leads me through it. Every once in a while he'll twirl me, but I go back to my position on his chest. I actually seem to be enjoying this. I smile, and I can tell he does too. The song ends right on cue and I look up at him.

"I actually enjoyed that," I whisper. He nods and leans down to plant a soft kiss on my lips. He's about to pull away, but I bring him a bit closer, not caring about the people around us. I finally pull back and just stare at him while another song starts. I leave his grasp and he takes my hand to lead me to the edge of the square back to Delly. I keep thinking, about how I actually enjoyed that. Even though it was dancing, I really loved doing it with Peeta. I come out of my thoughts to look at Peeta's widened eyes.

"What is it Peet-" And then I look down to see a puddle of water.

**Cliffhangar! I almost cried at the dance! Also with the music I'm listening to right now. Last chapter is up tonight, so please review and enjoy it! **


	26. Chapter 26: The Baby Mockingjay

Chapter 26: The Baby Mockingjay

I'm in shock for a minute, but come back to my thoughts when I look at Peeta.

"Peeta, I think-" I don't get to finish because he scoops me up and just starts running towards the hospital. I peer back at the square to see Delly and Gale standing next to eachother, mouths dropped open. I close my eyes and just relax in Peeta's arms.

"You're okay Katniss, just breathe, we're almost there," he breathes out. I simply just nod and start to see the hospital come in sight. We finally make it to the doors, with Peeta slipping his hand under me to open the door. I see Penelope, a bit shocked at first but starts to lead Peeta. He carries me all the way down the hall. She leads him into a room, and he runs over to the bed and sets me down. I start to breathe a little hard, a hard pain starts to come on, so I shut my eyes close tight. I feel Peeta grab my hand and squeeze it.

"It's okay Katniss, just relax," Relaxing right now, did not help. The pain did eventually goes away. I open my eyes to find Peeta's worried face next to me. He's still in his tuxedo, and I'm still in my dress. Penelope eventually comes back with a gown to put on though. After I change, I lay back down on the bed and start breathing heavily again.

"Peeta, I can't-"

"No Katniss, you can do this, and you will do this, our little bundle of joy will be here soon," Penelope and walk back into the room after he says that.

"Hi Katniss, how are you feeling now?" he asks with a smile.

"I'm okay for now," I breathe out.

"Good, contractions for you, should be about fifteen minutes, maybe less, let's check how far you've dilated," He slips on a pair of gloves and walks over to my bed. I watch as his head disspears and comes back up in a matter of seconds.

"You are dilated about six centimeters, so in a little while you have to start pushing," I look at Peeta with widened eyes and he just nods and mouths _you'll be fine_.

"We'll be back in a little while, so for now just relax," and then they just walk out of the room. I almost feel tears stream down my cheeks but Peeta leans down by me.

"Katniss, you're alright, I'll be here the whole time," I relax a bit and put my head back on the pillow and start to drift off to sleep when I feel a flash.

"Memories," and I drift off.

"Katniss, can you hear me?" I hear a voice. I wake up to see Peeta, drenched in sweat.

"Peeta, what is it?" He doesn't reply but with silence.

"It's time," he whispers. I look up to see and Penelope, and they both nod.

"Alright Katniss, are you ready?" she asks.

"As ready as I'll ever be," that makes them smile. Peeta grips back onto my hand and squeezes it.

"Okay Katniss, all you need to do is push when I tell you too, okay?" I nod and start my breathing up again.

"Okay Katniss, push," I start and the pain just starts to creep along. I feel Peeta's sweating palms against me.

"Very good, wait, okay, another," I push again and the pain strikes through me.

"Katniss, you're fine, you're doing good," Peeta says. Penelope nods. I look back up at Dr. Miller.

"Now give me a really big push, give all you got," I push so hard I'm holding a scream back.

"Keep going Katniss, it's almost out," I keep pushing and let out a little whimper, I'd rather not scream in a hospital thank you.

"Almost there hon, just one more," Peeta says.

"One more big push Katniss and it's out," This is it. The baby is coming out, after all we've been through with it in me, I couldn't be more excited. I give all the strength I have into it and push as hard as I can, and suddenly I hear the crying.

"Katniss, you did it, it's over, and you did fine," Peeta says in front of me, I feel the tears just rushing down now.

"Peeta, would you like to do the honors?" Penelope says holding up scissors. He smiles at it.

"I'd be glad to," he walks over taking the scissors and cuts the cord. Dr. Miller and Penelope takes the baby over to the sink and washes it, then wraps it in a blanket, bringing it back to me.

"Katniss, you have a beautiful baby girl," A girl. Just what I wanted. He hands me the baby and I immediately cradle it in my arms. She's so beautiful. She has short frilly brown hair, a bit of olive skin, and little blue eyes. She has Peeta's eyes but my nose.

"I knew it," whispers Peeta. I watch as he kneels down by me to look at her, tears streaming down his face too. I smile at his thought. A little archer. A little braid down her back.

"She looks just like you," Peeta chokes out.

"She has your eyes though," I reply. I watch Peeta hand something to Penelope, I'm not sure what it is until I feel a flash.

"She's perfect, what are we going to name her?" I ask. Peeta raises his eyebrows a bit, puzzled at it. We never even thought of a name for either of the genders.

"How about Serafina," he asks.

"Serafina? Where did you get that from?" I ask.

"It popped in my head, and I think it's perfect for her, for our little baby mockingjay," he smiles.

"I like it, and for a middle name, how about, Rose?"

"Serafina Rose Mellark, I love it," he repeats out. It even sounds beautiful.

"Me too," I look up at Penelope who's holding a camera.

"Alright our star crossed lovers, how about a memory catch?" she says. I look up and smile for the camera while the flash goes off again.

"Perfect," she says and hands the camera back to Peeta. He stuffs it in his pocket and looks back at Serafina.

"She's perfect in everyway," I nod at his thought. I look up at him and he appears to be thinking about something, but then moves his head towards my ear to whisper something.

"Remember, we're still madly in love, so it's alright to kiss me anytime you feel like it," I smile, and return his response with a kiss, with little Serafina falling asleep in my arms.

_Epilogue. _

Her hand wraps around my fingers as I lead her toward the woods, where I promised I would take her. I stop her and kneel down in front of her

"See Serafina? This is where mommy would go hunt," She cocks her head a bit at my statement. I'm about to reply when I hear footsteps behind me.

"Is this the little miracle you had to show me Catnip?" I close my eyes and smile. Gale. I open my eyes and look back and see him walking towards us.

"Gale, you look good,"

"So do you, much better actually," I laugh a little.

"Now who is this?" he says in a playful voice. She smiles a bit at his response.

"Gale, this is Serafina, Serafina, this is Gale," She smiles and waves.

"Serafina, did Peeta come up with this?" he asks.

"Actually yes," I remark. He rolls his eyes.

"You have your own baby mocking jay now," I stay silent at this until he notices something.

"Did you come back to show her how to shoot?" I carried the bow and arrows he gave me just to show her.

"Well, I guess I did," I say.

"Can you?" he snickers.

"I can still do what I can Gale," I immediately string an arrow back and shoot it right into a tree. He seems impressed at this.

"You still got it Catnip, and soon she will too,"

"Yeah, my little baby mocking jay,"

**Final A/N Okay, this is it. I cried during this chapter, not because it's over though, it was so touching to me! I will miss this story though too. I thank all of my followers, favorites, and especially my reviews! You guys took time out to write those for me, and I've really enjoyed them. I actually got the name idea from a reviewer so thank you! Please, look up to new stories, starting soon, because I will miss writing them. The next one I will write will be longer, trust me. I stayed up until 11:30 writing you guys this, so please appreciate this! And I'm sorry to say that there will be no sequel, because there is nothing else to write. I thought I did pretty good on this story, so you may keep reviewing. Now it will be the last ones I get. New story up soon, I need to come up with more ideas. Ugh, I'm crying right now! Okay, final say, thank you everyone, for support. I will miss this story, but I'll try to keep it up as long as I can. Keep reading and writing. Oh, and Happy Hunger Games! And, may the odds, be ****ever,**** in your favor! -MissWaffles101(AKA MrsPeetaMellark)**


End file.
